Snow white
by bardatheart
Summary: Bella has always lived in Forks when at the beginning of her junior year a family moves into town. She knows there's something different about them, but she's not normal either, yet she can't seem to stop thinking about one raven haired beauty.
1. New Kids

**AN:Ok guys so this is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think of this first ch and if I should continue with the story or not. :)**

**Disclaimer:Any and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them to play in a world were Alice and Bella are soulmates... :)**

**New kids**

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring from my under my pillow, and you may think that since it was under my pillow the sound would be muffled, but when it's directly underneath your ear a pillow it's not much relief from the infernal sound that indicates that you have to get up, out of your warm comfy bed, and start your day. And i know that people should be happy that they have another day to live but when it's cold and raining outside the last thing you want to do is to do just that, but then again it's always cold and rainy in this fabulous town known as Forks, Washington, so with a groan and a deep breath i turn off my alarm and start getting ready for school.

After taking a shower and putting on some jeans and a plain white long sleeved shirt I tied my hair in a lose ponytail and headed downstairs to get some breakfast before heading to school. As I make my way downstairs I can't help but notice the smell of something burning, so I finish running down the stairs, managing it without tripping on anything, and enter the kitchen to encounter my dad trying to get rid of the evidence of his lack of cooking skills.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I ask him as he throws away a mass of something black into the garbage can underneath the sink.

"What? Oh. Um... Nothing. I was just..." he says moving his arms around motioning to the stove, and looking slightly flustered.

"Were you trying to make breakfast?" I ask chuckling a little at the idea of my dad actually managing to make something edible other than coffee.

"Yeah well, it's just that i haven't been around much lately with this new case, and I thought it would be a nice change for you to not have to worry about fixing yourself something before school" he said, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand, and his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Well as nice as you intentions were just leave the cooking to me from now on ok?" I say, smiling at him.

You'd think that after three years of living together he would know better by now than to try to cook something for me, when it became an unspoken agreement that I'd be in charge of that department as soon as i came to live with my dad, and seeing the food in the fridge and kitchen cabinets, or lack thereof.

"Right. Well you better get going or you'll be late for school" he said looking at the clock in the stove.

I looked at the clock and it read 7:45. "shoot" i said, quickly grabbing a pop tart and running to the door. I grabbed my backpack, keys, and slipped on my black leather jacket and headed out.

I put the pop tart in the side pocket of my backpack, mounted my baby, a snow white Ducati with red details, put on my black helmet and started my bike turning her around towards my school's direction.

The ride to school was uneventful as always, and soon i was entering the school's parking lot and looking for a slot to park which turned out to be a little bit difficult as i was a little later than usual. Finally i found a parking spot in between a sleek red mercedes convertible and a silver volvo. I couldn't help but wonder to whom the cars belonged to since i had never seen them before, and they looked incredibly expensive for someone from this town; apart from my bike, which i take pride in saying that i bought with my own money only a few months ago, there were only a few other cars that were decent looking in the school's parking lot before today; shrugging my curiosity aside knowing that i would find out soon enough, after all this IS a small town, i walked towards the school's entrance and towards my first class of the day.

I walked into my english class towards my seat in the middle of the room.

"Just in time" Angela, my best friend, said as I sat down and the bell announcing the beginning of class rang.

"Yeah. I had to give my dad another talk about the dangers of his presence in the kitchen" I said as the teacher began talking about today's lesson.

She chuckled under her breath and i smiled at the memory of this morning. Just as i was about to ask her about the new cars in the parking lot a bear of a man, who appeared to have muscles in his muscles, walked into the class room. I would have been scared of him and his massive size if it wasn't for the impish grin and mischievous glint in his face. He approached the teacher and gave him a slip of paper for him to sign.

" please take a seat next to miss swan" Mr. Johnson said pointing to the empty seat on my left. He walked down the aisle and took a seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Emmett" his deep voice rumbled next to me.

"I'm Bella" I told him with a small smile on my face. Now that I could see him up close, I took note of his pale flawless skin and honey colored eyes.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said with a smirk on his face that made me think that he knew something that involved me.

"Nice to meet you too?" my confusion was reflected on my voice and made my statement come out as a question. He chuckled slightly and turned to face the front of the classroom to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

The rest of the class went by with the teacher talking about Othello and how he let himself be influenced by Cassio which in turn led to his anger towards Desdemona and the culmination of their lives. The bell rang and I gathered my things before heading towards the door and my second period of the day.

"I'll see you around Bella" I heard Emmett's voice behind me, and I turned around to look at him before he gave me a final smirk and walked down the hall. I stared after him all the time wondering what the hell was that all about.

"See you at lunch?" I heard angela say next to me.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah sure. I'll see you around." I told her distractedly. She gave me a curious look before heading towards her class.

I shook my head and decided to head towards my class before i was late. My next two classes were uneventful and when the dismissal bell rang after my third period i thankfully walked towards the cafeteria. I bought a salad for lunch, because honestly it was the only thing that was edible, and then walked towards my lunch table. Angela, her boyfriend, Ben, Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren were all there already. I took the only empty seat which was next to Eric and was facing the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh did you guys see the new kids?" Jessica said, going straight into gossip queen mode and for once I actually paid attention to what she said because honestly? I was damn curious about them if Emmett was anything to go by.

Just as I turned to look at her expectantly the doors to the cafeteria opened and in came Emmett with a beautiful blonde woman, that i can only describe as a super model, under his arm. Next came a tall fit guy with blonde curly hair and a somewhat painful expression on his face, and who could blame him? the cafeteria food is enough to make a grown man whimper in fear; trailing slightly behind him was a tall lanky guy with copper hair, in a style that could only be described as bed-head, with a somber expression on his face as if he knew he was going to hell and was already resigned to it. They all got their food, and went to sit on the table farthest away from everyone. All in all they were all pretty good looking, although a bit pale if you ask me, and had a great sense of fashion if their clothes were anything to judge by. Just as i was about to turn back to Jessica and her explanation about the new kids a girl walked through the cafeteria doors; she was , in one word, perfect. She had short spiky black hair, butterscotch colored eyes, a thin straight nose, plump red lips, dimples that appeared on her face when she smiled like she was doing now, blinding white teeth, and pale flawless skin. She danced towards the food line, because there was no way that what she did was walking, she seemed to almost float. She got her food and walked to the table were the other new kids were sitting.

"Those are the Cullen's" I heard Jessica said "they were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. The girl that just came in is Alice..." after she said that I stopped listening. _'Alice... Well I sure as hell feel like I'm in wonderland right now...'_ I didn't realize I was staring until a pair of honey colored eyes locked onto mine and seemed to look into my soul, I felt my cheeks turn red and looked down shyly towards my food. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and I stood up quickly leaving without saying a word to anyone; with only one word on my mind... _'Alice..._ _this was going to be a long day..._

**AN: That's it for today R&R and tell me what you guys think. Like no like?**


	2. Meeting you

**AN:Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and to all of you who have subscribed this story as favorite or for story alerts. I'd also would like to say that I'm not a native english speaker so it may get funky in some parts, but I'll do my best to write as best as I can. Also I'm writting and uploading this from my ipod so autocorrect may screw me sometimes, or I may miss the capitalization of some words from time to time, but I will do my best to double check before uploading. Any constructive criticism is gladly accepted.**

**If anyone would like to be my Beta that would be awesome because right now it's just me.**

**Now without further ado...**

**Disclaimer:Any and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them to play in a world were Alice and Bella are soulmates... :)**

**Meeting you**

The class after lunch, spanish, was as boring as ever. That's what happens when the teacher's definition of traditional Latin food is taco bell. _'God I wish I had a teacher like Holly Holiday from Glee, at least she talks about things that you could easily remember like how many times Lindsay Lohan has been in rehab... God! Now I'm thinking about glee! It's like a drug, you know it's not good for you but you simply can't stop...'_

RING!

"Thank God!" I mumble under my breath happy to finally be out of there.

I walk towards my next class, art, somewhat excited, although I don't know why; I just had this feeling like something good was going to happen in that class.

Entering the classroom I go straight to my seat and look around the room. I was the only person in the class aside from the teacher. 'Huh_... I guess I was more desperate to get out of Spanish than I thought...'_ Soon the rest of the class came through the door and I felt a little anxious _'What the hell! Since when am I anxious in art class! I chose this class because it's easy as pie and can be a great stress reliever…'_Just then a familiar figure came into the room and sat right next to me.

"Told you I would be seeing you around" Emmett said.

"Yeah, you did" I said raising my eyebrows because how in the world did he know we had more classes together?

He turned to face the teacher with that same grin from before on his face, like he knew something I didn't, and I felt the urge to slap it off of his face, in a friendly manner of course. I kept looking at him and knitted my brows when his grin turned into a mischievous smirk. I was going to just blame it on his crazy behavior when a chime- like voice floated towards my ears.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost" the voice said.

I turned my head to the front of the class so fast that I wondered how in the world I didn't get a whiplash. There she was in all her glory. Alice.

"No worries , I can understand that, just don't make it a habit. Now if you could please take a seat behind your brother" the teacher said smiling at her.

Alice returned the smile and turned to face the class. As soon as she turned her eyes met mine and I drowned in those pools of honey one more time, but this time there was something different about it; I could almost feel something shifting inside me. I didn't realize that she had started walking until she broke our gaze to shoot a tiny glare at Emmett that vanished as soon as it came and was replaced by a smirk; I turned to look at Emmett confused and he looked just as confused as I felt.

Alice took a seat behind Emmett, but 5 min into the lesson I heard her, oh so beautiful voice, from behind me.

"Excuse me ?"

"Yes, Mary?" asked. I heard Emmett snicker besides me, and I raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information of my soon becoming crush.

"Alice" she automatically corrected, "Could I change seats? It's just that I can't see the board" she finished with a slight hint of triumph in her voice.

"Of course. Emmett could you switch seats with Alice please?" accommodated.

I turned to look at Emmett and he had a pout on his face; with a confused look I turned to look at Alice and she had a smug look on her face. _'What the hell is up with this family?'_Just then I realized that Alice was going to be sitting right next to me, and any thought ceased to exist in my brain. That is until I heard her talk to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice" she said in a cheery voice.

"I know" was my creeper response, "I mean... I'm Bella" I lamely finished._ 'Good job Bella! Your first interaction with her and you had to sound like a complete moron'_

"Nice to meet you!" she said offering me her hand to shake. I took her hand, and as soon as our skin touched two things registered on my brain. First was the fact that she was freaking cold; it was like touching a dead person, not that I have touched a dead person mind you; second was the fact that somewhere inside me something changed; it was as if by touching her I found the secret to life, like everything made sense now that she was here. I dropped her hand, so as to not appear anymore of a creeper than I already did, and I instantly felt like something was missing; it was the kind of feeling you get when you are in a hurry and leave your house and you KNOW you are forgetting something but can't remember what, and you don't have time to go back or figure out what you are forgetting.

"Nice to meet you too" I remembered to say, and we kept staring into each other's eyes.

Just then I was startled by the bell ringing _'What the fuck? For how long were we looking at each other? We must have looked super creepy to anyone who looked at us. This day just keeps getting weirder by the second'_

"What class do you have next?" Alice said as she picked up her stuff.

"Uuhhh... Gym" I said like a moron... Again...

"Yay! Me too! Let's go!" she said grabbing me by the hand and leading me towards the school gym.

_'Maybe gym won't be so bad anymore'_ I smiled as we continued walking hand in hand, until I saw the gym doors and my smile dropped._ 'Great! She'll be able to see and experience my awesome athletic skills!'_ Yeah...take note of the huge amount of sarcasm on that thought. '_This is going to be a looooooong day...'_ It was my last thought before crossing the threshold to the gym, my hand still securely wrapped around Alice's.

**AN: You know what to do! :) Please review! The reviews and subscriptions to this story is what keeps me writting!**


	3. Gym

**AN:Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and to all of you who have subscribed this story as favorite or for story alerts. Sorry for the long wait but I had to deal with all the things that come by enrolling at college and I unfortunately didn't have time to write, and when I did I was just too exhausted or the words just wouldn't come.**

**If anyone would like to be my Beta that would be awesome because right now it's just me. Please PM if you are interested**

**Now without further ado...**

**Disclaimer:Any and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them to play in a world were Alice and Bella are soulmates... :)**

**Gym**

We entered the locker room still hand in hand, only parting with a gentle squeeze to her hand when I had to go change into my gym clothes she had to go talk to the teacher to get her locker combination.

When I came out of the locker room most of the class was already outside waiting for the teacher to tell us the plan for the day.

As soon as the teacher, came out of his office he told us that we were going to play dodge ball. _'Great, at least in this game you actually have to hit people with balls... Let's just hope I hit the other team'_ as soon as I finished that thought Alice came out wearing really short shorts, and I couldn't help but stare at those beautiful ivory flawless legs; however, when I noticed I wasn't the only one staring at her I felt this burning inside me and I heard a sound that reassembled a growl leave my lips. _'What the fuck was that? Am I jealous of all those bastards staring at Alice? And what was that fucking noise? I didn't even know I was capable of creating that kind of sound'_ I was cut off from my musings when I felt soft skin brush against my right hand, and when I looked to my right to see the owner of the hand lightly brushing mine I saw those mesmerizing golden eyes that I was expecting, because of the tingles that ran up my arm and through my body at the light touch of our hands. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help the stupid grin that grew on my face. I didn't notice we were the last ones standing without a team; I was so lost in her eyes.

"Swan!" I heard coach Clapp yell at me, "You are in Newton's team" I groaned silently because even though I liked Mike, he liked me a little too much, and I'd much rather spend time getting to know Alice than fending off Mike's advances. _'I mean... What part of 'I'm not interested in your parts' can't he understand?' _I've been out and proud since the beginning of high school, and while everyone else didn't give damn, he still couldn't get that nothing was going to happen between us in like... ever'

I was walking to my team's side of the court when I heard coach Clapp again, "Cullen! You are also in Newton's team. They are going to need all the help they can get if Bella is on their team" _'Geez! Thanks coach!'_ I thought while I felt my cheeks heating up. I looked back and saw Alice walking a few steps behind me with a frown on her face. I didn't have time to ponder or ask her why she was frowning because as soon as I crossed the line that separated the teams I heard coach Clapp blow his whistle indicating the start of the game.

I managed to grab a ball that I instantly hurled towards the other team and surprisingly managed to take out one of the girls on the other team that was a little to slow to react. After that surprising movement I managed to keep taking out people without getting hit; I could tell that a lot of people were surprised by that, hell I think I was the most surprised of all, usually I'm one of the first ones, if not the first one, to be taken out of the game, and yet here I was, Bella Swan, taking out people and dodging balls without even breaking out a sweat. Finally there were six people left on the other team and only Alice and I on our team.

"Ok class! Given that this match has turned rather interesting I'll make you a deal" we heard coach Clapp say, and we paused to hear what the deal was, "The team that wins will not have to do any laps for the rest of the month!" As soon as he said that the rest of the class started cheering for the people on their team. _'Greeeeaaaat. No pressure there...'_

Somehow we managed to take out the rest of the other team, and as soon as I took out the last player on the other team the rest of our team rushed towards use while I rushed to Alice. I took her in my arms and spun her around; I was so excited that I didn't care that I had only just met her a few hours ago and I was already being all touchy feely, which is super weird since I'm not like that at all with anyone else. She started giggling and I stopped spinning so I could concentrate on the most beautiful sound to ever grace my ears, I wouldn't have even realized that I was still lifting her off of the ground, she was super light, if it hadn't been for the reason that her eyes were at the same height as mine. We stared into each other's eyes and even though she had stopped giggling I could still see the merriment dancing in those beautiful honey eyes. I felt one of her hands clutch at the hair on the nape of my neck, and I instinctively looked down at her ruby red lips just to see a velvety tongue peek out to moisten them; I forced myself to look back up to her eyes which had darkened considerably; however, I didn't have time to ponder this because just then the rest of our team crashed into us, making me release Alice, which made me realize that the previous exchange had happened in just a few seconds, but felt like minutes, like everything had slowed down.

"Bella's team is free to go change" we heard coach Clapp say, "the other team must do six laps around the basketball court before leaving." A groan from the other team was heard while we walked towards the locker rooms.

I was about to go into the locker room when I heard coach Clapp call my name, so I walked back towards him.

"Yes coach?" I said when I was in front of him.

"Seeing as your previous record in this class is not that great I thought that I could exempt you from this class for the rest of the semester after this incredible display of ability" coach Clapp said.

I didn't know if I should have been offended that he wanted to get rid of me or if I should have been gratefu,l because come on! A semester free of P.E? Hell yes! I tried to keep the smirk off of my face when I responded, "That would be awesome! Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. You will have an A for the rest of the semester, now get out of here Swan" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes sir!" I said, and jogged towards the locker rooms to change. I was the only one there seeing as it was the last class of the day and everyone wanted to leave as soon as possible, I being one of those people, quikly changed my clothes, grabbed my stuff from my locker, and rushed towards the exit.

"Those were some impressive skills back there" I heard from behind me as I came out of the gym. I looked back only to see Alice leaning against the wall besides the door I just came through.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't get used to it" I said.

"Why not?" she said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well for starters I'm not athletic at all" I said, which caused her to snort skeptically "No, I'm serious. That's the reason coach Clapp put you on the same team as I in the first place; because I usually end up taking out people from my team. Which is also why coach Clapp just exempted me from P.E for the rest of the semester." I finished with a smile.

"I see..." she said returning my smile. She was about to say something else when we heard someone calling her name. We both turned to see the owner of the voice and I saw the blonde curly haired guy from earlier in the cafeteria standing besides the silver Volvo from this morning waving at her. "I have to go" she said looking back at me.

"Yeah me too" I said, and we both started walking in the same direction seeing as our transportation devices were side by side. She looked at me with a quirk of an eyebrow and kept walking. When we got to my bike I stopped, and put my leather jacket on, "See you around?" it came out of me more as a hopeful question rather than a statement.

"You bet..." she said with a smile on her face. I smiled at her before putting my helmet on and backing out of my parking slot sparing a glance towards Alice who was watching me intently, before pulling out of the parking lot completely.

* * *

><p>The trip home was uneventful, as always. I parked my baby on the garage, took off my helmet hanging it on the handle bars, and headed inside the house. I dropped my keys on the table besides the door, put my jacket on the coat rack besides the table, and headed upstairs to my room. Entering my room went straight to sit at my desk, dropping my back pack besides me, and turned on my computer. As soon as my computer finish loading I instantly open iTunes and fired up some music. Crawling from Linkin Park came blasting from the speakers and I began to sing along as I pulled my stuff from my back pack, and started doing my homework.<p>

**Crawling in my skin**  
><strong>These wounds, they will not heal<strong>  
><strong>Fear is how I fall<strong>  
><strong>Confusing what is real<strong>

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**  
><strong>Consuming, confusing<strong>  
><strong>This lack of self control I fear is never ending<strong>  
><strong>Controlling<strong>

I stopped doing what I had been doing when I felt a pull inside me. The song kept playing on the background.

**I can't seem**  
><strong>To find myself again<strong>  
><strong>My walls are closing in<strong>  
><strong>(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)<strong>  
><strong>I've felt this way before<strong>  
><strong>So insecure<strong>

I heard some rustling outside my window so I stood up and started walking slowly towards it.

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me**  
><strong>Distracting, reacting<strong>  
><strong>Against my will I stand beside my own reflection<strong>  
><strong>It's haunting how I can't seem.<strong>

**To find myself again**  
><strong>My walls are closing in<strong>  
><strong>(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)<strong>  
><strong>I've felt this way before<strong>  
><strong>So insecure<strong>

With my heart trying to beat out of my chest I looked out the window only to find a branch staring at me. I released the breathe I was holding and went back to my desk and my homework.

**Crawling in my skin**  
><strong>These wounds, they will not heal<strong>  
><strong>Fear is how I fall<strong>  
><strong>Confusing, confusing what is real<strong>

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**  
><strong>Consuming, confusing<strong>  
><strong>(Confusing what is real)<strong>  
><strong>This lack of self control I fear is never ending<strong>  
><strong>Controlling <strong>  
><strong>(Confusing what is real)<strong>

I sat at my desk and kept trying to do my homework while music kept playing in the background. It turned out incredibly difficult to focus on my homework when all I could think about was a pair of honey eyes and a blinding smile, and the fact that every time I started to really focus I would feel this prickling on the back of my neck as if someone was watching me, which was incredibly creepy and somewhat impossible since my room was on the second floor. I shrugged off the feeling and went back to my homework thinking that I was being paranoid.

* * *

><p>When managed to finish my homework I put everything I needed for the next day back on my back pack and then headed downstairs to make something to eat. I made some simple pasta with marinara sauce and ate in silence at the table. When I finished eating I washed the dishes that I used and went back up to my room. I threw myself on the bed and grabbed my ipod from my nightstand, because I just can't live without music in my life, and closed my eyes. There listening to music and with nothing else to do I finally allowed myself to go over my day, from the moment I met Emmett, to his weird behavior, to his interaction with Alice during art class, to actually meeting and talking to Alice, to her holding my hand all the way to gym, to my surprising show of athletic abilities, to Alices eyes changing color, to her smile, and finally to the feeling of being watched while doing homework, and came to the conclusion that today was one of those days that just didn't make sense, but that change your life forever. '<em>Like the day my mom died<em>.' As soon as that thought came I opened my eyes and stood up so fast that I thought I was going to fall back because of all the blood rushing back to my brain, but nothing happened. I changed out of my clothes and into my pj's, turned off the lights, and got into bed. Thinking about my mom was my cue to stop thinking, so I closed my eyes.

_'I hope tomorrow is not as weird as today...' _was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: There you go guys. A little bit longer than my previous chapters to compensate for the wait. You know what to do! Review and let me know what you guys think. :)**


	4. In sickness

**AN:Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and to all of you who have subscribed this story as favorite or for story alerts. Sorry for the long wait; I had planned on uploading this before spring break but I couldn't get my hands on a computer since mine died and I just couldn't upload it, that was totally my fault. I also was in a band competition on hawaii during spring break and I barely had time to sleep let alone track down a place where I could use a computer and upload this. I am proud to say however, that I already have the next chapter ready and that I will upload it tomorrow so you guys can enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Special note to:**

**Guerilla Warfare: LOL! yeah totally not steroids on Bella's part... :) Your review made my day!**

**Villemo 79: Yeah... I put a sentence in there for your review I hope you catch it :)**

**thatdamnyank: yay! brownie points! I hope I didn't lose them by waiting so long to update this time... :(**

**If anyone would like to be my Beta that would be awesome because right now it's just me. Please PM if you are interested**

**Now without further ado...**

**Disclaimer:Any and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them to play in a world were Alice and Bella are soulmates... :)**

**In sickness...**

The rest of the week went by much like the first with the difference of Charlie skipping the 'let's-burn-something-and-call-it-breakfast' part.

I woke up, showered, got dressed, drove to school, attended classes, ate lunch, and attended some more classes. Emmett was still his normal abnormal self, and Alice, well Alice was still perfect Alice, with a few curious altercations with Emmett but nothing major like the first day.

Alice and I talked during art class, and I told her some things about me; like how I was a total klutz, although she didn't believe me considering my surprising performance on P.E, and how much I hated going to the hospital even though I've spent one third of my life in there, I also told her about Charlie and his lack of cooking skills, I told her about my friends, aka Angela and Ben, because who in their right mind would consider Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Tyler real friends? I mean yeah we talk and all but there is no way they are my real friends, not that I have anything against them... Okay so maybe I have something against Lauren but that's just because she's such an annoying bitch, even her voice is annoying, but I digress; I told her that my favorite color was white because it technically was a combination of all the colors so I didn't have to choose just one, she giggled when I told her that and I swear I haven't heard anything so sweet in my life, it was like honey dripping in my ears... okay that sounded kind of gross but you know what I mean; I also told her about my mom passing away although I didn't go into the details, not because I didn't trust her or anything, but because I didn't think it would be a conversation that you should have with strangers around, I also told her that I loved Italian food, and that my favorite music was punk rock although I had a secret love for musicals and classical music.

I also found out some things about her; like that her favorite color is yellow, that her first name is Mary but she hates it because it makes her feel old, that she hates dogs but loves cats although she's never had one because she's allergic to them, when she said that I heard Emmet chuckle and murmur something which earned him a glare from Alice, I decided to just go with th flow and ignore it; I also found out that she loves drawing nature but also enjoys drawing portraits of people she loves, that she was a junior and 17 years old; she also told me about her family, and how despite the fact that they were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, they loved each other as if they were related, she also helped me put names to the faces that I saw at the cafeteria on their first day but that I was too distracted to learn, yeah... distracted by her beautiful face that is, she told me about how Emmett and Rosalie were together, about Jasper and Edward being single although she could see them falling for someone soon, she told me about her loving and caring parents, and she told me how she hasn't dated anyone because she's waiting for the right one, this comment made me perk up, I wondered if she was trying to give me a hint or something, maybe it was just wishful thinking but just as I was going to ask more about her personal life to try to figure out what she meant by it the bell signaling the end of the period rang and she picked up her things and walked out the door after waving and saying goodbye to me, leaving me there standing like a moron _'Come on Bella pull it together... it's not like you are going to marry her or something'_

I picked up my stuff an headed towards the parking lot seeing as I didn't have to take P.E anymore, and although I was happy that I wouldn't have to take P.E anymore I also wished I still had to take it if only so I could... appreciate... Alice in gym clothes, ok so I just wanted to stare at her in shorts and maybe even catch a glimpse of her while she changed sue me! I got on my bike and drove home; when my house was visible I saw a figure huddle over on my porch steps and a red rabbit car parked on the curb. That could only mean one thing, Jacob was here. With a heavy sigh and an eye roll I parked my bike and headed towards the main entrance instead of the one in the kitchen _'Let's just get this over with...'_

As soon as Jacob saw me approaching he stood up, his six feet something, tan skin, muscled body, and short hair making and imposing sight. He smiled that charming smile of his that used to make me swoon, but that now only made me want to punch him on the face or run towards the woods and dispose of my breakfast, maybe even both. _'What the fuck was I thinking when I agreed to date him? I already knew I was hot for girls...'_ Maybe it was that stupid smile of his and the fact that I love him, granted I love him only as a brother but in those days I thought it could be different with him, life would be so easy with him, or maybe it was the fact that he wouldn't give up, he's always thought that we were meant to be together, and would not stop trying to convince me to give him a chance, so I gave him a chance, and after a month I broke up with him because he found me making out with Leah on her couch; the funny thing was the he didn't want to break up, he was still convinced that we were meant to be and that Leah was just a phase, and even though he was right about Leah because that was nothing but a spur of the moment kind of thing, I just couldn't take it anymore so I broke up with him, and since then he hasn't stopped trying to convince me to get back together, and that was two years ago... not to mention that I came out shortly after our break up _"Can't he take a hint? Was me and Leah dry humping on her couch not enough for him to stop thinking that we were meant to be? Was me announcing to the whole city of Forks that I was gay not clear enough for him to know that I don't want to be anywhere near his reproductory system?'_

However I hadn't seen him in a few weeks, actually I hadn't seen him since the Cullens arrived... So his presence outside my house, though not surprising, was still unexpected and somewhat unwanted.

"Hi Bells!" he said in that deep voice of his when I stopped in front of him.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" I said a little less enthusiastic than he, trying to hurry along the conversation so that I could go inside my warm house, although for some strange reason I wasn't really cold, and be free to daydream about Alice again.

He frowned slightly at my tone but showed no other sign that he was here for a short friendly visit. "I just wanted to see how my favorite person was doing" he said with his fucking smile coming back to place.

"I'm doing good Jake" I said with a sigh moving past him and towards the house in an attempt to end the conversation, and consequentially his visit.

However, I didn't expect him to grab my arm tightly and spin me around to face him.

"What the fuck!" I said loudly looking at my arm where he was holding it.

"Are you seeing someone new?" he somewhat growled. That's when I looked up at his face to see it filled with rage, and though I should have been scared I didn't feel anything but insulted.

"Let me go! You piece of shit!" I said not backing out or showing any fear at the murderous look he was giving me.

"ARE you?" he repeated shaking me by the arm.

"Why the fuck do you care! It's none of your business anyway! Now let me go before I punch you in the face!" I said in a commanding tone.

He looked a little surprised at my tone and loosened his grip but still didn't let go. "No! I'm not leaving until you answer me!" he said back to his douche-y self.

So I did the sensible thing... I punched him straight in the face.

I'll admit it was like punching a fucking wall but the look on his face, the crunch of something breaking reaching my ears, whether it was his nose or my hand was still to be determined, and the blood coming out of his nose was going to be soooo worth the bruise and probable hand fracture. He finally let go of my arm and staggered a couple of steps back. He looked surprised, confused, angry, humiliated, and in pain at the same time. All in all it was a pretty funny expression but I was so angry that I couldn't bask on the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. I turned around, walked towards the door, opened it, and before I closed it I sneaked a look at Jacob, who was still standing there with the same stupid look on his face, I sent him a glare before slamming the door closed.

I dropped my stuff by the door not caring about it, and stomped my way to my bedroom. I threw myself on the bed, put my earphones on, and hit shuffle; I couldn't help but snicker when "It's not you" by halestorm started blasting through my earphones. 'How fitting...' I closed my eyes and let the music take me away.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of knocking on my bedroom door.<p>

"Bella wake up or you're going to be late to school!" I heard Charlie saying behind my door. _'What the fuck? Did I sleep the whole fucking day AND night? Fuck! I didn't do any homework! Aaaarghhhh my teachers are going to kill me...'_

"Got it!" I replied before hearing him walk down the steps. With a groan I pushed off of my bed and stretched my sore limbs. I walked to my closet, got some fresh clothes, and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before school. When I came out of the bathroom I dressed in my favorite skin tight jeans and gray tank top, but my jeans were a little loose on me and the tank top a little short so I tried pulling it down a little, barely grazing my skin, and realized that I as hot, as in temperature hot, but I also notice that I looked more fit, the muscles in my body were somehow more defined. _'What the fuck?... I guess I'm having that so called final growth spurt... Gosh why am I so hot...? I hope I'm not coming down with something. That would just mean less Alice time for me...'_

I changed out of my tank top and put a long sleeved shirt instead. I grabbed my things and headed to school deciding to skip breakfast because of the queasy feeling in my stomach.

By the time I got to school I felt even worse and had started sweating evem though it was freaking cold outside, as I walked to the school my vision started to get blurry and I could feel the blood pounding in my head, I shook my head to try to get rid of the horrible feeling I had, but I only managed to stumble forward and fall on my knees, and just as I felt consciousness slip away from me and I had resigned myself to meet the concrete with my face I felt a pair of soft, slender, cold, strong arms wrap around me and a voice near my ear.

"I got you Bella, I got you..." the angelic voice whispered in my ear.

The last thing that passed through my head was simple... _'Alice'_

* * *

><p>I came in and out of consciousness, I didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore... I dreamt of a pair of honey eyes, that I'm pretty sure were Alice's, and also of a pair of electric blue eyes that although I'm pretty sure I haven't seen them before I felt like I knew who they belonged to, they also gave me a sense of inmense power; I also dreamt of talking animals, vampires, werewolves, and other crazy shit like that, and made a mental note to stop reading fiction books. All throughout my journey into La-La-Land I could feel soft, and cool carresses on my face, and I could hear people talking, although I could not figure out what they were saying, it was almost as if I was under water, the sounds sounding muffled and disorted.<p>

I knew that what was happening to me was not just a simple case of the flu, and all I could think was _'I hope it's just mono...'_ before my thought process stopped completely and I was engulfed by darkness.

**AN: A little shorter than the last but still longer than the first ones! You know what to do! :) R & R! I promise you'll read more of me waaaaay sooner than last time! :) I will pick one of your guys reviews and answer/comment on the next chapters! :) You guys make my day! xD**


	5. And in health?

**AN:Sorry guys this is not a new chapter, I just came back and put in some names that appeared to be missing in the conversations. Thanks for the heads up _Akasha Ptolemy (there is a note for you a little further down)_ I also added some small changes that may help a bit. And to everyone that is worried about Bella being a wolf... well you'll just have to wait and... read :) (Gosh I'm such a jerk sometimes, but no worries you'll find out some details of what she is in the next chapter xD)**

**AN2****: WOW! I can't believe people are still subscribing to this story for story alerts and as a favorite! Thanks you guys! Also thanks to those who chose me as a favorite author too. You guys are priceless! Woooo I thought I wasn't going to be able to post this today as promised! The light went out where I live so there was no internet, but I'm glad I made my deadline if just barely!**

**Special note to:**

**Akasha Hallows27: Thanks for being my first review for the last chapter! And yes she will shift but she's also going to be more than just a shifter. Next chapter should reveal a little more about it.**

**DesireeStorm: LOL I know! I just felt like I had to include the "mono" part somewhere cuz I thought it was hilarious!**

**Guerilla Warfare: Hope you like this chapter! and yes she will be some sort of cat but she's also going to be oh so much more!**

**lynettecullen: haha thanks! I just thought he deserved a punch in the face :)**

**Villemo79:Yeah he kind of was. I just wanted to portray him as the opposite as I could from his waaaaay too innocent personality in the books. I hope you don't mind. :)**

**Akasha Ptolemy: Yeah definitely! just PM with your e-mail and we can start working on it! :)**

**Disclaimer:Any and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them to play in a world were Alice and Bella are soulmates... :)**

**... And in... health?**

When I opened my eyes the first thing that I registered was that my room was fucking dirty, I could see every single dust particle on my room and it was kind of gross, the second thing was that it was afternoon if the light in my room was anything to judge by, and last, but certainly not least, was that there were a couple of strange smells coming from somewhere in my room, there was a sweet honey and vanilla with some subtle hints of hyacinth, pear scent, that should have been annoying in its sweetness but for me it was just addicting, there was a rising bread, lavender, and apple scent, that although it was also sweet it didn't really bothered me, it just made me feel relaxed and somewhat protected, there was also the smell of pine trees, leather, and coffee, that reminded me of going camping with my parents when I was younger; however, there was also kind of like a skunk smell, that while not intolerable it wasn't completely welcome like the others were.

I was about to doze off again when I felt and heard my stomach rumble, which made me question when was the last time I ate, so with a groan I pulled myself out of bed and went downstairs to find something to eat.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Charlie slumped on the kitchen table so I gently shook his shoulder to wake him up so he could go to bed, although I didn't have any idea as to why he was sleeping there.

"Dad..." I called to him gently when he didn't seem to respond to me shaking his shoulder.

"alskdjfhg" I heard... _'Oooookaaaaay...?.'_

"Dad come on you fell asleep on the kitchen table; you are not gonna be able to move your back later" I said a little louder.

"Bella?" he groaned as he sat up straight on the kitchen chair.

"Yeah dad. You should go upstairs to sleep if you're still tired, or you're gonna be sore from sleeping like this for so long." I said watching him as he took in his surroundings.

He looked at me and his eyes seemed to brighten; he jumped up from his chair and hugged me.

"Okaaaaaay" I said with a chuckle as I hugged him back; we were not extremely touchy feely people so this came as a kind of surprise to me.

"Bella you are okay!" he said with obvious relief on his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said confused as he let me go.

"Bella what is the last thing you remember?" he said seriously looking into my eyes.

"Ummmm... I drove to school... Got off my bike... Walked towards the entrance... And..." I stopped thinking hard about what I remembered. "That's it..." I said even more confused.

"You passed out Bella. If it wasn't for Alice you would have hit your head on the ground and maybe even stayed there on the ground until someone went to get their cars! They even could have not seen you while pulling out of the parking lot and run over you!" he said clearly agitated.

"Okay dad; first of all, I'm completely fine, and secondly, what does Alice have to do with this?" I said clearly more worried about Alice's involvement in this than what happened to me, whatever that was.

"You are not fine Bella! You were asleep for a whole week!" he said loudly clearly irritated that I didn't grasp the seriousness of what happened to me. _'A whole week? Holy shit! That's a fucking load of work I'm gonna have to make up... Urrrghhh'_ "And Alice was arriving to school when she saw you, and when she walked up to you you just passed out! Good thing she has good reflexes and caught you! Otherwise you would have ended up in the hospital! She also called her dad, he's the new doctor at the hospital, and got him to agree to make a home visit because she knew that if you woke up in a hospital you would freak out! Dr. Cullen said that there was nothing wrong with you physically aside from the incredibly high temperature you were running, and gave me instructions for it. He also said that the stress from school could also have affected you so the only thing left to do was wait until you woke up so he could ask you some questions, so he could figure out if there is something else wrong than what I just said. I couldn't stop going to work so Alice stayed here with you so if you woke up or needed something someone would be here to help you. You should be grateful of having her as a friend..." he finished his rant/explanation.

"Huh... Well I feel perfectly fine now. So don't worry." I told him.

He just shook his head disbelievingly and gave me a slip of paper. I looked at him curiously.

"That's Dr. Cullen's address, and phone number. He told me to tell you to pay him a visit so he can examine you while you are conscious" he said giving me a stern look.

I rolled my eyes before responding " Sure dad; I'll go see him as soon as I get something to eat." I said and moved passed him to the fridge, and found it, surprisingly, full of homemade, delicious looking food. I turned to look at Charlie and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Mrs. Cullen sent the food because apparently someone told her I can't cook" he said raising his eyebrow at me. I just shrugged, it was the truth, and pulled out a topper with lasagna, and put it in the microwave to heat while I grabbed a glass of water to drink.

After I finished eating I decided I would call the Cullen's house before going; I mean I didn't want to be rude by just dropping by suddenly and making him work, how awkward would that be? Plus what if no one was home? I didn't want to go all the way over there just to have to come back home.

"Hello?" A sweet female voice said in the other side of the line.

"Oh! Hi! This is Bella Swan. I was just calling to ask if would be able to see me today for a quick consult" I said.

"Oh! Yes! Bella dear, we've been expecting your call for quite a few days now, I'm glad that you woke up, and yes, Carlisle will be able to see you today. He's still in the hospital right now but he should be here in about 45 minutes." she paused slightly, almost unnoticeably, and then said "You are more than welcome to come and wait for him here; I'm sure Alice would love to see, and talk to you" she finished.

I smiled, just thinking about Alice made me giddy. "Thanks Mrs. Cullen! I'm on my way!" I said; excited to see Alice.

"Okay dear. Oh! And please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old..." I chuckled because I couldn't help but think of how alike Alice and Esme sounded.

"Okay Esme, I'll see you soon" I replied before we said goodbye and hung up.

I went back up to my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a loose white long sleeved t-shirt. I grabbed my phone, my keys and headed back down. I climbed on my bike and turned on the ignition letting it warm up so the oil could run through the motor and lubricate all of the parts again, I paid a whole lot for my baby and I didn't want to ruin the motor just because it was fucking cold every day in Forks. After a few minutes I put on my leather jacket and backed out of the garage; I looked at the piece of paper in my hand that not only had the Cullen's address but also directions as to how to get there, and put it back in my pocket once I was sure I knew how to get there. Living in Forks my whole life allowed me to know this town like the back of my hand and I was pretty sure that I wouldn't get lost even though their house seemed to be in the middle of the forest.

On my way to the Cullen's house I had to stop and take off my jacket because I was so hot I had started to sweat; putting it in the compartment in the seat I climbed back on my bike and continued on my way. After a few minutes on the path in the forest I could see the beginning of an open field, and soon enough I could see the Cullen's house. '_Well it's obvious they have money… and good taste.' _I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. This house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

As I approached the house I started wondering where I would park my bike since I didn't really want to leave it in the middle of the driveway and block it, just in case someone wanted to leave the house, and I couldn't very well park on their perfectly manicured lawn, it would be a sin to ruin such a beautiful landscape. As I neared the house I saw that Rosalie was waiting outside; she came down the front steps and I stopped beside her. After pulling out my helmet and putting it on the handle bars I looked at Rosalie; I took this opportunity to really look at her because while I had seen her before at school it was just briefly, and while I knew she was beautiful the full force of how beautiful she was hit me as I stood there staring at her; however, I was sure that she couldn't hold a candle to my Alice. '_What the fuck? So now she's mine? Are they sure I didn't hit my head when I fainted? I've been feeling really weird…'_

"You can park your bike in the garage" She told me and then walked towards what I supposed was the garage, but that looked more like a studio apartment adjacent to the main house. I got off my bike and followed her pulling my bike along. As I walked behind her the wind picked up and I could smell cinnamon with a hint of lilies, and assumed it was just Rosalie's perfume. Once I thought about it I came to the conclusion that her perfume complimented her perfectly, soft and beautiful as a lily, but with just enough spice to make you stop and stare.

As we approached the doors they automatically opened and I was able to look inside; there were three cars, a silver Volvo, a black Jeep, and a red BMW, with space for a fourth car, which I decided must be the space for 's car, unless he ran to and from the hospital which was a ridiculous idea. Next to the cars there was a space for a bike so I took my bike and pulled it towards the space designed for it.

"Thanks! I was wondering where I would be able to park my baby" I said with a smile looking back at Rosalie. I noticed that she had an interested look on her eyes, but showed no other emotion on her face.

"Right…" she said, and then we just stood there awkwardly staring at each other.

"So… Is Dr. Cullen home yet?" I said just to break the silence even though I had already had hunch he wasn't home yet if the cars was anything to judge by.

She narrowed her eyes slightly as if she could see through my little lie. "No" she simply replied.

"Ummm… Is Alice here?" I said a little more hesitant because even though Rosalie looked like a barbie I could see that she could definitely inflict some damage on me if provoked.

This made Rosalie's look change from suspicion to curiosity. "Yes" she replied.

"Can I see her?" I asked tentatively. Talking to Rosalie felt like talking to a dragon if that makes any sense.

Just when she opened her mouth to give me, what I guessed would be another monosyllabic answer, a beautiful woman with caramel hair and eyes came into the garage.

"Bella dear! It's so good to finally meet you!" she said as she approached me and gave me a motherly hug; that's when it dawned on me that this must be Esme, and even though she didn't look nearly old enough to be a mother of five teenagers everything about her screamed mom, she even smelt like baked cookies and rose gardens.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Esme" I said as I hugged her back.

"Well come on in! Alice has been really worried about you, maybe if she finally sees you out and about she'll calm down a little" she said, and I couldn't help but feel even more giddy at the thought that even though she took care of me while I was out cold… ummmm with a fever, Alice was still worried about me. Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door from where she had come through, and I thought we were going to go through the kitchen but instead I found myself by the front door.

The inside of the house was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. Just as I looked towards the staircase I saw Alice coming down the stairs and everything seemed to stop. My heart started racing in my chest, and as my eyes met Alice's my world turned upside down. Gravity was no longer relevant in my life because now it was she who was holding me to earth, and I knew in that brief second that I would do absolutely anything for her, I would be anything for her.

I heard three gasps which caused me to come out of my Alice induced trance, but before I could start to wonder what they were gasping about there was a knock at the door. I heard someone open the door, probably Esme, and suddenly the skunk like smell that was in my room invaded my nostrils drowning everything else in the room. I turned towards the door, a little reluctant to take my eyes off of Alice, to see to whom or to what the disgusting smell belonged to, just to come face to face with Jake. '_Really? Is he fucking following me? Gosh I can't even get my first day awake again after my week long coma without remembering my regrets' _He looked past Esme and straight into my eyes.

"Bella come on we are going home" he said in a commanding voice totally ignoring Esme and Rosalie, who I just now noticed was also standing by the doorway.

"Okay. First of all back off, and second of all who the hell do you think you are to come to our house and demand things from our guest, **mutt?" **Rosalie replied before I had the chance to answer Jake.

"Rosalie! Language!" Esme said, although by the look on her face she seemed to agree with Rosalie.

"There is no reason for her to be here at all **leech**" he growled out and started shaking slightly.

"You don't own her and have no say on where Bella can and can't be" this time it was Alice who answered before me coming to a stop besides me.

Jake growled and tried to get past Esme and Rosalie reaching for me when he saw Alice stand close to me. I growled right back and stepped forward pushing him outside the house and following. He took more steps back away from me when he saw the look on my face, and even though I didn't know what my face looked like it must have been pretty scary if a guy like him was backing away from it.

"What the fuck Jake? We've been over for years! You are nothing to me anymore! I wish I could say that you are just my friend but right now I don't think you are even close to that possibility! Just go away before I punch you in the face again!" I said, noticing for the first time that there was no sign of his injury. '_Must have healed while I was out' _I decided.

"This is all your fault! You turned her against me!" he yelled towards someone behind me; I turned around and saw that it was Alice he was yelling at, and something inside me just snapped. '_Oh hell NO!' _I thought before I turned back to face Jake.

I felt my body heat up from my anger and I heard Jake gasp when he looked back into my eyes, before there was a flash of blinding light, the sound of thunder cracked, and I felt my body explode…

**AN: Longest chapter ever! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger...no not really xD R&R come on guys! you can do better than last chapter! I know I took a long time to update but your reviews really help to get me going... :) Next chapter should be up in a couple of days, 3 days approx. And sorry to the guys who read this with some names missing, apparently they were erased because of the punctuation, apparently they thought it was an internet address... See you guys later!**


	6. Snow White

**AN: WOW! I can't believe people are still subscribing to this story for story alerts and as a favorite! Thanks you guys! Also thanks to those who chose me as a favorite author too. You guys are priceless! Sorry that it took me so long to post this but I had to get my shit together in the last two weeks of school or I would have failed to graduate... :( good news is I graduated and now am on summer break so I will be able to update more often bad news is that I feel awful for leaving you with a cliffhanger for so long... :( Thanks to all of you who are still with me. I have now enabled anonymous reviews so if you don't have an account here at fanfiction. net but would still like to share you thoughts with me please feel free to do so. :)I hope you guys enjoy the dog related puns in this chapter cuz I had a laugh writing them... LOL**

**AN2: Special mentions will now be at the end of the chapter where only interested will see them. :)**

**Disclaimer:Any and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them to play in a world were Alice and Bella are soulmates... :)**

**Snow white**

_In our last chapter..._

_"What the fuck Jake? We've been over for years! You are nothing to me anymore! I wish I could say that you are just my friend but right now I don't think you are even close to that possibility! Just go away before I punch you in the face again!" I said, noticing for the first time that there was no sign of his injury. 'Must have healed while I was out' I decided._

_"This is all your fault! You turned her against me!" he yelled towards someone behind me; I turned around and saw that it was Alice he was yelling at, and something inside me just snapped. 'Oh hell NO!' I thought before I turned back to face Jake._

_I felt my body heat up from my anger and I heard Jake gasp when he looked back into my eyes, before there was a flash of blinding light, the sound of thunder cracked, and I felt my body explode…_

Having your body explode is not as painful as it may sound... At least that's what I thought happened to my body; I mean one moment I was standing there filled with rage towards Jacob and the next one I was I felt my body expand and contract while blinding white light got rid of the only one of my senses left, and the next one I was still standing in front of Jacob, although there were a couple of differences; for one I was waaaaay taller than I remember, instead of looking up to see Jacob's face I now had to look down, then there was the distinct sound of electricity crackling in my ears, and the smell of skunk, that now I came to associate with Jacob, was more prominent; there was also this buzzing in the back of my head, it was almost like a very bad tv signal with a voice coming in and out of focus, so I shook my head to try and get rid of the annoying noise.

After I shook my head three things happened. First I heard three loud gasps coming from behind me and also what sounded like a distressed whimper. Second Jacob started shaking like an animal an exploded into a giant russet colored wolf. And third he lunged for my throat.

I wish I could say that what came next was just a blur, but it was the exact opposite of that. Everything came into sharp focus and there was nothing that I could miss; there was this white hot rage within me blinding me to everything but the piece of shit who was trying to latch onto my throat, with what looked like deadly teeth, and that insulted Alice, and that gave me confidence enough that I could kick the ass of a massive stinky wolf, the thing is that the next thing I knew I was dodging his huge jaw and taking a swipe at his left flank with my... paw? '_What the..._' I; however, didn't have time to dwell on the fact that I had now paws, because Jacob managed to dodge my claws by turning around and trying to take a piece of my front leg. '_God I know he always wanted a piece of me but I didn't think it would be like this._' I quickly moved my front leg back and took another swipe at him, this time straight to his face given that it was the closest thing to me, and was satisfied when my razor sharp claws connected with the side of his face leaving four angry red marks starting from his left ear and ending at his nose which quickly started to bleed. Jacob let out a pathetic whimper and I took advantage of his distraction by moving forward and taking a bite put of his left hind leg and closing my... maw? tightly around it and after hearing a satisfying crunch I threw him away from me like a rag doll towards the trees behind us. After crashing with a couple of trees Jacob collapsed to the ground, and that's when I realized of what I had done, so I ran towards him to see if he was ok, but when I got there he lunged forward and bit my shoulder, '_Aaaahh son of a bitch!_' I let out a whimper as I felt blood running down my shoulder. I let out a roar and what came next was totally unexpected, well I guess nothing is totally unexpected after transforming into a giant animal, but I felt this surge of energy flowing through me and focus where Jacob was still attached to my shoulder, and felt it being released with a loud zapping sound. Jacob felt to the floor unconscious and I felt a little light headed but otherwise still alive.

I turned around when I heard footsteps behind me, ready to pounce on whoever was threatening me, only to see a pair of golden eyes filled with dread. That's when my rage induced fog started to clear up and I realized that Alice was standing a few feet away from me with a terrified look in her face, and Rosalie and Esme right behind her, each with a hand on one of her shoulders with wary and confused looks in their faces. I looked back to Alice who was still looking at me a sense of dread started to fill me up and gnaw at my insides, I mean, I just came to the house of the girl I'm pretty sure I'm in love with after being unconscious for a whole fucking week, that she spent most of the time with me, have my ex show up at her house, turn into a fucking animal, literally, in front of her, and then had a full out fight in her front lawn... Great... Just what I needed to make an impression on the girl of my dreams and her family. What the hell was I supposed to do now? What the hell was I supposed to say? '_Oh hey! Sorry for turning into an animal and ruining your front lawn while fighting with my equally animalistic ex. Do you want to go out and grab a cup of coffee sometime?_' yeah right. I mean, I'm an animal for god's sake! I can't even talk!

I was still looking at Alice when a pathetic whine escaped my lips and I turned around making a run to the woods and hoping that I could find my way home, although how was I supposed to explain to Charlie that the giant animal on his porch steps was actually his daughter was a whole other crap that I wasn't ready to deal with it was still my best option at the moment; I didn't even know what kind of animal I was! So with one final look over my shoulder at Alice I took off at lightning speed towards the woods.

The farther away I got from the Cullen house the harder it was for me to keep moving, it was like a giant vacuum was trying to get me to go back by trying to suck in a string that was apparently attached to my heart. After about ten minutes of mindless running I heard the rush of water to my right and decided to take a drink, maybe I felt this horrible because I was getting dehydrated, after all I did fought a giant wolf, and won, and ran for ten minutes straight at a crazy speed. When I got to the source of the water sound I saw a decent size pond fed by a small waterfall and surrounded by a clearing full of wild flowers. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes and I think I would have appreciated it more had it not been for the crippling pain on my heart.

When I got to the pond and looked down I saw the giant face of a feline staring back at me. It, or rather me I guess, had snow white fur with three barely noticeable mohagony stripes on my face and on the tips of my ears, and electric blue eyes, but what was more startling about it was the slight distortion of the edges of my image, it was almost like an electric current was flowing over me making it hard to define where I started and the cloud began. With a resigned puff of air coming out of my snout I leaned forward and started drinking water to the best of abilities. When I felt satisfied with the amount of water that I consumed I licked my muzzle and sat back on my hunches realizing that the pain around my heart had disappeared. As soon as that fact registered, the smell of vanilla and honey invaded my nostrils and I immediately relaxed while turning around resigned to face my unfortunate future and my dad's possible heart attack only to come face to face with none other than Alice Cullen staring back at me with those perfect honey colored eyes...

'_Oh god. Please take me now_' was the only thing I could thing of at the moment besides ' _How did she find me_?'

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for today. I know it's kind of short but i felt like you guys needed an update, so this is what I came up with! More details on what Bella is next chapter so stay tuned!<strong>

**Your reviews inspire me so keep them coming!... please pretty please with a cherry on top? YAY! Love you guys!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Sakurako Nagasaki: First reviewer of ch 5! YAY! I'm glad you like it, and hope that Jacob's whimpers were satisfying. We'll see about how Rosalie behaves now that she know Bella is no ordinary human :)Sorry for the long wait!**

**Firepaw15: I hope I didn't disappoint to much on the fighting scene :)**

**Rose829: I appreciate your fan girl squeal! It made me blush when I read it for the first time.. ;)**

**PraiseForTheFallen: Why, thank you very much! She will not be a part of the La Push pack because she's not a wolf, but she will get a little bit of help from the at the beginning of her journey as a supernatural... or she'll try to at least ;)**

**AvidReader88: Your review made me think about all of the details I still had to work out about Bella being a supernatural so thank you for your review!**

**Akasha Hallows27: I am slightly evil... muaaahahahahaha! LOL**

**lynettecullen: I hope this serves as a gatorade for you my friend! :)**

**SanctuaryW13: Glad you like the new Jacob!**

**Shellew421:I hope this helps your curiosity as to what Bella is!**

**Guerilla Warfare: To my most devoted reviewer! sorry for the cliffie and the long wait. hope you are still with me! yeah i had a laugh too writing Charlie's exclamation last chapter. Hope the fight didn't disappoint too much!**

**That's it for today! If I didn't get to you on this mention keep reviewing so I can get to you! :)**


	7. Lightning and water

**AN: WOW! I can't believe people are still subscribing to this story for story alerts and as a favorite! Thanks you guys! Also thanks to those who chose me as a favorite author too. You guys are priceless! Thanks to all of you who are still with me. I have now enabled anonymous reviews so if you don't have an account here at fanfiction. net but would still like to share you thoughts with me please feel free to do so. check out my avatar to see what Bella looks like! :)**

**AN2: Special mentions will now be at the end of the chapter where only interested will see them. :)**

**AN3:I already started writing the next chapter so it won't be long before it's up; however, I'm aiming for 10 reviews per chapter before the next one is up, so far you guys have done an awesome job and I know you can be even more awesome so keep them coming! ;) Also faster updates mean shorter chapters so can you guys let me know if you want longer chapters but wait longer, or faster updates but shorter chapters ;)See you at the bottom! xD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Any and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them to play in a world were Alice and Bella are soulmates... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of lightning... a little bit of... water?<strong>

Have you ever wished to be anywhere but the place in which you currently find yourself? Yeah well... that's exactly how I felt right now... _'How am I even supposed to explain to this magnificent creature standing in front of me what just happened when I don't even have a slight clue?'_ I let out a puff of frustration that seemed to snap Alice of her trance as she started to slowly approach me while the look in her eyes stayed unreadable, and I, knowing I should probably run away from her or something, her petrified look on her face from before seemed to have burned itself on my brain, stayed there sitting like a lost puppy with, what I'm sure is, a pitiful look in my eyes. I couldn't do anything other than look as Alice approached me until she was standing directly in front of me, now that I was sitting she barely reached my shoulder, and stared at me with those hypnotizing caramel eyes. She slowly lifted her hand up and caressed in between my ears which caused me to lean into her touch and... purr? '_Damn... That feels soooo good'_

"Why did you run away?" Alice asked while she continued to... pet me? in between the ears.

_"'Because you looked terrified and I couldn't stand the look in your eyes... It felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart and the proceeded to twist the damn knife every time my eyes met yours'"_ I thought pitifully while staring at her knowing that I couldn't really explain that to her.

"I was only afraid that he had hurt you, when..." she trailed off as my eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Did I just hear what you thought?" she asked while tilting her head slightly to the side and managing to look even more adorable with a curious look in her eyes.

I just managed to nod my head dumbly not sure whether I should think something or not. For a moment she looked deep in thought and then she just shrugged her shoulders as if I didn't just turned into a giant, if my assumptions are correct, tiger, and talked to her through my thoughts.

"We'll just have to talk to Carlisle about it." she said with a small smile on her face.

_"'Ummm... No offense to your dad, I know he's a doctor and all, but I don't think he's an expert on people who explode into giant animals'"_ I thought hoping that she could hear me.

"None taken. Oh and you'll be surprised by what he knows" she said.

_"'Why aren't you running away from me? I mean I just exploded into a giant animal on your front lawn, not to mention getting into a fight with my equally animalistic ex'"_ I said while looking at her curiously.

"You are not animalistic Bella." she said with determination while I just looked at her while thinking _'Oh really...?'_ "Ok maybe a little," she conceded, "but you are nothing close to what that Jacob persona is so please don't compare yourself to him" she said with a pleading look on her face.

_"'How do you know I'm not like him?'"_ I asked her with a hopeful look on her face.

"Because you are sweet and kind, and you don't stink like he does," she gave me a small smile when she said that and I gave my feline impression of a chuckle which sounded more like a life long smoker coughing which made her giggle before she continued, "and you don't hate me or my family like he and the rest of his tribe does" she finished while looking at everything but me.

_"'Why would I hate you?'_" I asked puzzled, I mean, come on! How can you hate perfect little Alice? She's everything that's good on this miserable stinking town!

Alice sighed deeply before looking back into my eyes. "I seriously hoped we could have this conversation somewhere in the future where I could have prepared you for what I'm about to say next but I don't see another way now." she said, and I started to grow worried, "I'm not who you think I am Bella... I'm not WHAT you think I am" _'Ooookaaay? What could be worse than what I am?'_ After a dramatic pause she continued, "I'm a vampire" she finished while looking at me somewhat expectantly.

_"'A vampire?'"_ I said, and she nodded, _"'like a blood sucking vampire?'"_ I asked again; she nodded again while looking a bit nervous this time. And that's when I made a run for it.

* * *

><p>At first I didn't know where I was heading but then I decided to head to the coast given that I had always felt safer near water.<p>

I was almost to the beginning of the beach and i could see the ocean now when my brain decided to start working again. _'Oh my god! Oh my GOD!' when I finished thinking that thunder rumbled through the sky and I could see huge waves starting to form in the ocean. 'I fell in love with a vampire, a very hot and sexy one, but a freaking vampire! What the fuck am I supposed to just accept that? And what did she mean by saying she wanted to prepare me more before she told me? Was she planning to feed me until I was fat and juicy so she could drink my blood?'_ I was becoming more and more agitated the more I thought about it and soon the sky was a dark gray with streaks of lightning zapping across the sky, and the ocean was a dangerous looking mass of swirling water.

The pain in my heart increased with every step I took. The current on my skin seemed to run wild the more distressed I became, zapping random things as I continued my trek to the waters edge, which was now just a couple of steps away from me. As soon as my paws came into contact with the water the buzzing in my head decreased, and, heedless of the danger the water seemed to emanate, I kept walking until the water covered most of my body except for my head, and I couldn't hear it anymore. And that's when I became aware of what I had done. I ran away from Alice after she told me one of her deepest, if not her deepest secret, when I clearly wasn't what you would call a normal teenager either, granted I literally just found out that I could turn into a giant tiger and she had been keeping her true nature a secret from me, but I would have done it too if I were in her place. I decided I would head back and see if I could find Alice again and give her a chance to explain. With a clearer mind I have had in the last couple of hours I started to walk back out of the water and back to where I had come from, hoping to find Alice on my way back.

As I got out of the water I noticed that I came out dry. _'My fur must be waterproof... Awesome!'_ I started heading back the way I came and noticed that the sky had cleared out a bit, the sudden thunder storm seemed to have stopped, and the ocean had settled into a more calm version of itself.

I was halfway to where Alice was the last time I saw her, aka where I left her when I freaked out like a little sissy, when I heard an blood curdling scream that made my heart skip a beat, it was like someone had taken the most innocent soul and threw them in hell where there was no way they could survive. I had this sudden sense of urgency, and I felt as if I didn't get to the source of the sound soon my very reason for existing would be gone. So using the adrenaline rush pumping through my body I ran towards the source of the sound as fast as I could hoping to any or every god there was that I would make it on time.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today folks! Stay tuned and review please!<strong>

**Special mentions:**

**Crazy Heart 101: First come first served :)thanks for your kind words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter xD keep reviewing please!**

**elfspirit7: I hope I didn't make you wait a long time for this and that you enjoyed it! keep reviewing please!**

**Rose829:Sorry for the cliffhanger... again...lol not really it's what makes you guys keep coming back for more! keep reviewing please!**

**Firepaw15:Glad you enjoyed the fight, and yeah let's just say for now that Bella is a natural. hahaha That's the way I think so I'm glad you think it's funny! keep reviewing please!**

**Akasha Hallows27:hahaha no need to fear my friend! the worst that can come from my evil laugh is another cliffhanger... muuuaahahahahaha ;) you'll learn more about Bella soon so stay tuned and keep reviewing xD!**

**lynettecullen:I'm glad I surprised you there xD hahaha and I hope you enjoyed the not-so-one-sided-conversation between them! keep up with your reviews! they make me write faster!**

**Guerilla Warfare: Did you make a reference to not being an a-hole and staying unlike our brooding friend Edward? Did I get it? aarrrghh I hope so! Yeah your ALL-POWERFUL-READER powers totally work on me! And we'll see about the others reactions ;) I may surprise you with some of them. Not so long of a wait for this one I hope! I'll wait for your next review to know what you think!**

**NANA100:LOL thanks! she's badass cuz I was tired of Bella always being the crystal doll, so I took a wild shot at it, and I'm glad you like it and keep reviewing please!**

**ruiz4ever: Thanks! your words flatter me! I hope you keep enjoying and reviewing :**


	8. Claiming

**AN: I know it took me forever to get this up, but you can blame my parentals for not paying internet; however, it also gave me time to make it longer so... there. I also have a couple of chapters written for a new Bellice story (which will not be up until this one is finished), and a couple of ideas for a few oneshot and multi chapters for the Brittana fandom (follow me if you are into that) Reviews to reviews will now be private to keep word count closer to reality except for the first one because I believe it deserves recognition.**

**Now without further ado...**

**Disclaimer:Any and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them to play in a world were Alice and Bella are soulmates... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Claiming<strong>

_As I got out of the water I noticed that I came out dry. 'My fur must be waterproof... Awesome!' I started heading back the way I came and noticed that the sky had cleared out a bit, the sudden thunder storm seemed to have stopped, and the ocean had settled into a more calm version of itself._

_I was halfway to where Alice was the last time I saw her, aka where I left her when I freaked out like a little sissy, when I heard an blood curdling scream that made my heart skip a beat, it was like someone had taken the most innocent soul and threw them in hell where there was no way they could survive. I had this sudden sense of urgency, and I felt as if I didn't get to the source of the sound soon my very reason for existing would be gone. So using the adrenaline rush pumping through my body I ran towards the source of the sound as fast as I could hoping to any or every god there was that I would make it on time._

* * *

><p>Whatever I was expecting to see when I got to the source I the sound that had affected me so profoundly was definitely not what I found when I finally reached it in a part of the forest just along the shore. The sight before my eyes was way worse than my worst nightmares, and that was saying something, believe me... I have a very vivid imagination.<p>

In front of me was Alice surrounded by three massive wolves. The one on Alice's right had a silver coat, the one on the left had a dark brown coat, and the one on the front also had a brown coat although a few shades lighter than the one on the left. They were all crouched down and growling at Alice who, upon closer inspection, was missing her left arm and had a few gashes in her body; as soon as I realized the state alice was in something inside me just... broke, and I let out what must have been a terrifying roar, if all their faces were anything to go by, and finally made my prescence known. As soon as Alice saw me she relaxed slightly and her eyes, that had been coal black, turned slightly golden reaching an almost dark amber color that I could just stare into for the rest of my life, I was shaken out of my Alice induced trance when I heard a low growl, and with a slight shake of my head I turned to the three wolves who were now advancing on me, and me, being one to never stay behind, stood up to my full height puffing out my chest and let out a low warning growl, that seemed to work because they just stopped and stared like morons; didn't they know that I could easily beat their asses while they stared at me? 'What the hell are they staring at?' I turned to look at Alice, seeing as I wasn't in any immediate danger from these mongrels, and she was also staring at me with what could only be described as... awe? I turned back to the wolves because I didn't want to risk it, but they were still staring at me..._'Wait... They are not staring at me... They are looking at something above me?'_ I looked up and what I saw made me gape. Just above my head there was what looked like a trident with... lightning running through it. _'What the...'_ I turned back towards the wolves, who were still entranced, and let out another roar, which caused lightening to break out in the sky and the ocean to swirl darkly with massive waves. This seemed to break them out of their trance and back away from me without taking their eyes off of me before turning around and speeding off with their tails between their legs.

When I turned around Alice was looking at me with a soft smile gracing her lips, before she fell to the ground barely able to use her arm to break the fall, before rolling gently so she was laying on her back. I walked quickly towards her and laid down beside her gently nudging her with my nose to see if she was okay _'What the hell am I thinking? Of course she's not okay! She's missing a fucking arm and here you are spreading your snot in her beautiful face... Moron...'_ I let out a pitiful whine before looking around and finding her arm lying a couple of feet away from us, but quickly making its way towards Alice, which was a little creepy now that i think about it but I was too focused on Alice's well being to dwell on it. Suddenly I felt Alice's hand, the one that was still attached to her body, gently caress my head in between my ears before looking at me with coal black eyes.

"Thank you" she said softly. I let out a confused little whine before she continued, "for coming back."

"'I never should have left. All of this is my fault. If I hadn't left then you wouldn't have followed me and those oversized skunks wouldn't have done anything to you.'" I told her, shaking my head slightly at my own foolishness.

"It wasn't your fault. It was natural for you to react the way you did." she said before letting out a low groan.

"'I still shouldn't have run away. I mean come on! I turned into a giant tiger in your front lawn and you didn't freak out. I at least should have let you explain'" I said while moving closer towards her so that her body was shielded from where the wolves had left.

"You came back and that's all that matters in the end so stop beating yourself up about it." she said just before letting out another ear piercing scream. I looked at her and realized that her unattached arm was ... well trying to reattach itself to Alice; I could see the muscles and tendons connecting again and ha to look away because there is no way my stomach could handle watching.

"'Are you okay? I mean obviously you are not but is there anything I can do to help?'" I said looking back to her eyes.

"I'm going to be fine, my arm is just reattaching itself, although I'm going to need to..." she didn't finish her sentence an I saw her eyes glaze over slightly before a panicked look crossed her face and turned to look at the side of the forest opposite of where I was laying, and that's when I heard six pair of footsteps approaching at a waaaay to fast pace. I stood up and crouched low in a fighting stance between Alice and whoever was approaching, swearing that I wouldn't let anything hurt Alice ever again.

"Rosalie! NO!" I heard Alice scream just before a blonde blur tackled me to the ground far away from Alice.

I got back on my feet quickly barely avoiding a blow from Rosalie and crouching low letting out a warning growl, because it may have been Alice's sister but I did not appreciate being tackled. There was this crackling sound and we were surrounded by a barrier of what looked like a giant cylinder, leaving Alice and the others outside of it; however Rosalie seemed to not mind it because she just charged me again. I got out of the way just in time to push Rosalie with my paws not wanting to hurt her with my claws, but not wanting to get my ass kicked. She got up from the ground and turned to look at me with the darkest eyes I've ever seen. _'Oh my...'_ was all I could think before I was being charged once again by the bulldozer known as Rosalie Hale.

I decided to take the bull by the horns and charged Rosalie head first. When we collided it sounded like thunder had struck, and I thanked his that the sky looked overcast enough that it could be plausible and no one would come to investigate. I used my weight to my advantage and managed to trap Rosalie beneath me as we landed by sitting on her legs while my front paws held down her arms. I leaned down, bared my fangs at Rosalie, and let out a low growl when I heard zapping noise to my left; turning to see what it was I saw Emmet on the ground convulsing with the rest of his family quickly surrounding him to see what was wrong with him, before I felt myself flying ten feet in the air before plummeting towards the ground, and somehow managing to land on my feet _'Ha! Take that! Cats always land on their feet!'_

"STOOOOOP!" I heard Alice say, just as Rosalie and I got ready to charge again. The barrier that separated us from the others dropped and Rosalie froze before rushing to Emmet's side. I walked over to where Alice was but didn't get too close before her whole family, save from Emmett, who was still on the floor although he wasn't convulsing anymore, and Rosalie who was standing guard over Emmett, surrounded her taking a defensive stance; I just dropped down on the floor and cover my face with my paws while letting out a pained whine, the pain gripping my heart was back for some reason and I didn't know what to do to stop it.

"Aaarrrghhh! Stop it guys! It's just Bella! If it wasn't for her I would be ashes in the wind right now!" Alice said with certainty although she sounded incredibly tired. I moved my right paw just enough to be able to see the Cullens who got out of their defensive crouches although they still managed to look wary of me with the exception of Esme who had a thankful look in her eyes, and Carlisle who had a curious look on his.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie said, making all of the Cullens turn towards her except for Alice who was looking at me with an apologetic look in her eyes. I took advantage of the Cullen's lack of attention on my movements and shuffled forward towards Alice, without actually standing up, and surely getting mud all over my snow white coat _'I wonder if my coat is also mud proof'_ I wondered before I heard Alice giggle.

"I'll help you clean it if it's not" she said while reaching out to me once I was within arms reach and caressing my cheek softly.

"'Wait you heard that?'" I asked, because first of all I didn't mean to make her hear that and second of all we weren't touching which was the only way she had been able to hear what I thought before.

"Yeah... I guess I did..." she said before groaning and bumping her head on the floor in a pained way, you know... like when you hurt your arm or leg and you are on the floor an you hit your head against the ground while willing the pain to go away?

That seemed to attract the attention of the rest of the Cullens, including Rosalie and Emmett who was now sitting and looking around, he looked a little disoriented but otherwise fine, and when he looked at me a boyish grin spread across his features, almost like he found his new shiny toy '_Oh boy..'._

"Alice are you okay?" asked Edward.

"'Oh yeah! She's just peachy! I mean she just got an arm ripped out and a few gashes on her body by three crazy wolves, but we should do this more often!'" I thought sarcastically while scoffing at his moronic question.

Alice chuckled softly while looking into my eyes which made me shuffle closer to her until my left side was completely flushed together with her right side. "I'm fine" she said keeping eye contact with me. "I just need to hunt" she continued while turning to look at her family.

Edward and Jasper had this confused look on their faces but just nodded, surely willing to wait for Alice to hunt before demanding an explanation. Alice began to stand up but as soon as she straightened up she collapsed and a sound like metal being ripped resonated through the forest and I was barely able to move so she fell on top of me instead of the cold hard ground an felt her left arm a little looser than it should have been; taking a look I saw that it wasn't completely torn off again but it hung loosely from her shoulder.

"Well hunting is going to be harder than usual" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nonsense. Mary Alice you cannot hunt in this condition. Your brothers will go hunt something for you" Esme said with finality in her tone.

"Yeah don't worry Ali, we'll bring you something juicy" Emmett said while standing up and dusting his pants, before taking off into the woods at an impressive speed. Jasper and Edward just nodded before following Emmett. "'Well no wonder they are still single... They look like they wouldn't be able to start a conversation without a serious look on their faces to save their lives'"

Alice chuckled slightly before softly bumping me on the forehead. "Be nice" she said trying to hide a smirk. I just rolled my eyes but stopped bashing on them.

"Should we take her home dear?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"I don't think we should move her unless she wants to have that arm to fall off just to reattach itself again" Carlisle answered while looking at Alice's injuries. "that is unless I could somehow bind it to her body, but I would need my medical kit to do that."

"Couldn't you just use one of our shirts or something similar?" Esme asked.

"I don't believe they are long enough to bind her enough so that her shoulder doesn't jostle on the way home so that it doesn't hurt her dear" Carlisle explained to Esme.

"I'll go get it" Rosalie said, who had been so quiet up until now that I had forgotten she was there at all, before rushing off in the direction of what I assumed was their house but not before sparing Alice and I another look.

"Well that's that then" Carlisle said with a confused look in his eyes.

Suddenly Alice started shuddering violently, her eyes rolling to the back of her head before Carlisle took her off of me and laid her on the ground so he could examine her better.

"Carlisle what's happening?" Esme said with urgency. I let out an agonized whine seconding what Esme said.

Carlisle spared a glance towards me before looking at Esme and explaining, "It seems like her injuries are more extensive and that the fight took out more out of her than what she let us know." Carlisle said in a somewhat rushed tone.

"What does that mean?" Esme asked for the both of us once again.

"It means that she could loose her arm and have severe scarring on her other injuries if she doesn't drink some blood soon" he answered Esme.

"How soon?" Esme asked. _'Thank god for this woman who seems to read my mind! Wait! Can she hear me?... Edward is a drama queen with a dog face... Well she either doesn't hear me or she doesn't care... I'm going with the former one.'_

"Five, ten minutes at most." Carlisle said with a somber expression on his face

"But the boys won't be back in at least twenty minutes." Esme said despairingly.

"I know" was all that Carlisle said before Alice stopped shuddering and seemed to come back to reality. She looked at me with a sad almost resigned smile on her face when it hit me! If Alice needed blood I was going to give it to her, there was simply no way I could let her live the rest of her life like Carlisle described.

I gently nudged her with my nose and laid my head beside her, with my neck close to her mouth.

"No Bella, I'm not drinking your blood" Alice said firmly while still managing to sound incredibly weak.

"'Come on Alice! It's my fault in the first place that you are in this situation, besides you need it and there is nothing else around here that you can take it from'" I said equally firm, while moving my neck closer to her mouth.

"No Bella! This is not your fault and I won't drink your blood!" she said, continuing to be stubborn.

"'Gaaaaahh fine! It wasn't my fault! But I'm not going to let you go through life without an arm and scars if I can do anything about it!" I said not backing off.

"I can live just fine without an arm and a couple of scars" she said not backing down either.

"'Will you stop being so stubborn and just do it!'" I said while lifting my head and looking straight into her eyes "'Please?'" I asked more softly and I saw her resolve starting to crumble, "'For me?'" I continued, seeing her resolve dissolve.

"I don't know if I will be able to stop" she said softly with a scared look in her eyes.

"'You will be able to stop'" I said softly, "'I trust you Alice'" I continued looking intently into her eyes praying, to whatever god there was, that she believed me, before leaning down again and putting my neck close to her mouth.

She caressed my neck softly before threading her fingers with the fur in my shoulder, "I love you Bella" she said barely audibly while she nuzzled my neck, and I felt like I was floating before a sharp pain coursed through my body starting at my neck.

I closed my eyes as I felt Alice start to suck out blood from my body, and concentrated on the hand gently caressing my shoulder.

"What the hell is happening?" I heard Rosalie ask. '_She's back!...Yay!... not!'_

"Bella offered Alice her blood, after we found out that the extensiveness of Alice's injuries could make her lose her arm if she didn't drink any blood in the next few minutes" Esme explained to Rosalie with a grateful voice.

I started to feel dizzy when I heard Carlisle speak, "Alice that's enough", and just like that the pain on my neck was gone, and the hand caressing my shoulder stopped it's movements only to clutch tightly to my fur. I opened my eyes and looked around; Esme was looking at me like I just told her I had the cure for cancer and could bring peace to the world while Carlisle and Rosalie looked at me with awe in their eyes. I turned my head to see how Alice was doing but she had a frown on her face, seemed to be holding her breath, and her eyes were closed. Just as the hand on my shoulder released it's tight hold on my fur Alice opened her eyes and I was met with the most beautiful ocean green eyes I've ever seen and a soft smile before I closed my eyes and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! Longest chapter in a while! i hope you enjoyed it! Waking up to see my mail full of review alerts is the best way to wake up *nudge nudge* *wink wink*<strong>

**Special mention of the day!**

**Crazy Heart 101: Thanks! We'll see how her powers translate to the others. I know! But I wanted to change Bella's reaction if only for just a little while, no worries though it won't happen again... or will it? guess you'll just have to wait and see :)**


	9. Heritage

**AN: WOW! I can't believe people are still subscribing to this story for story alerts and as a favorite! Thanks you guys! Also thanks to those who chose me as a favorite author too. You guys are priceless! Thanks to all of you who are still with me. I have now enabled anonymous reviews so if you don't have an account here at fanfiction. net but would still like to share you thoughts with me please feel free to do so.**

**I got 20 reviews for my last ch which was amazing and I'm a complete asshole for leaving you guys hanging. I'm sorry it took so long but my gf and I had a fight/breakup because I was kind of inconsiderate... ok reeeaally inconsiderate and writing about soulmates seemed impossible. Good news is I'm back, and after weeks of begging, a fistfight and a very corny serenade so is my gf :) this ch was really hard to write so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:Any and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them to play in a world were Alice and Bella are soulmates... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Heritage<strong>

_In the previous episode..._

_"Bella offered Alice her blood, after we found out that the extensiveness of Alice's injuries could make her lose her arm if she didn't drink any blood in the next few minutes" Esme explained to Rosalie with a grateful voice. _

_I started to feel dizzy when I heard Carlisle speak, "Alice that's enough", and just like that the pain on my neck was gone, and the hand caressing my shoulder stopped it's movements only to clutch tightly to my fur. I opened my eyes and looked around; Esme was looking at me like I just told her I had the cure for cancer and could bring peace to the world while Carlisle and Rosalie looked at me with awe in their eyes. I turned my head to see how Alice was doing but she had a frown on her face, seemed to be holding her breath, and her eyes were closed. Just as the hand on my shoulder released it's tight hold on my fur Alice opened her eyes and I was met with the most beautiful ocean green eyes I've ever seen and a soft smile before I closed my eyes and passed out. _

* * *

><p>You know how when you are really tired and wake up before you're fully rested you are aware of what is happening around you but you can't seem to be able to open your eyes no matter how hard you try? Well that's exactly how I felt. I could feel myself being lifted into a pair of bulky arms before I felt the wind ruffle my fur. I could hear six pairs of footsteps, aside from the ones from the person carrying me, surround us. <em>'Aaaaaah the wind feels so good... I have to remember to buy a fan.'<em>

"We'll go get one as soon as you feel better Bella" a sweet voice answered me. _'Aaaah I love that voice... I could listen to it for hours... Is like... A unicorn took me on a magical ride... To the land of blueberries... I love blueberries..._' I could hear that same voice giggling before saying, "I'll keep that in mind"

Suddenly I felt like I was flying and then I felt myself being jostled in the arms that were carrying me. '_Aaaahhh! Mother fuuu...! My neck hurts like a bitch!'_ I thought with a little whine.

"Emmett! Be gentle! She just saved your sister's life!" A mother-like voice said.

"Sorry Mom. I'll be more careful" Emmett said with a child like voice.

Waaaay too soon for my liking the wind whipping around my face stopped and I was being lowered to a big soft and comfy surface, and the throbbing around my neck came back with a vengeance.

Somehow the pain made me think clearer, and I remembered everything that happened, exploding into a giant tiger, finding out that Alice is a vampire, running away from her, Alice being in trouble with those stinky wolves, some thing appearing above my head, fighting Rosalie, Alice's injuries, giving her my blood, the most beautiful ocean green eyes... Beautiful ocean green eyes... Alice.

"Carlisle what is that?" I heard Rosalie's voice say from somewhere in front of me.

"It's... her... blood?" Carlisle stated although it sounded more like question. '_What kind of doctor doesn't know what blood looks like?'_

"Bella your blood it's... well, it's not like regular blood" Alice said. _'What do you mean by regular? How many kinds of blood are there?'_ I thought, knowing that Alice would hear me. "Chemically there are a few different kinds of blood, but yours is different physically, your blood is... like molten gold" Alice finished explaining.

_'Great! Even my blood decided to be a freak.'_ I thought sullenly

"Stop Bella! You are not a freak. And if it wasn't for your blood I would probably be really dead by now. So shut up and let us take care of you" Alice said sternly. I simply covered my eyes with my paws and let out a little whine. "Carlisle?" she continued although now she sounded a little more... smug?

"I need to close the wound. It seems the bleeding has slowed down but i need to clean and close it before she loses anymore blood or she'll have to go to a hospital which I believe will not allow a giant snow white tiger in it's premises." Carlisle said, ever the doctor. "I'll go get the everything that I need." he finished before I heard him run off.

After about a minute of awkward silence where no one seemed to know how to react, except for Alice who took a seat by my head lifting it gently and putting it in her lap before beginning to stroke my fur gently mindful of my wound, Carlisle came back and I opened my eyes for the first time since arriving at the Cullen residence.

I was lying on a sofa on the Cullen's living room, which I had only had a peek of before I exploded, literally; it was really big and expensive looking with floor to ceiling windows on three sides which overlooked the forest, it must have been around four in the afternoon although it might as well have been seven, the endless clouds covering Forks making it hard to guess the time of day; and a wall that connected to what I assumed was the hallway that led to the staircase and the kitchen. Carlisle was kneeling in front of me with an old fashion looking doctor bag, while the rest of the Cullen's seemed to be extremely fascinated with my neck except for Esme, who somehow managed to look concerned and extremely grateful at the same time, and Alice, who was looking at me with something I couldn't quite put my finger on with those beautiful sea green eyes.

"Ok I'm going to clean the wound first with some water before putting an antiseptic, and bandaging it. It doesn't look like it'll need stitches."

'_Well that's good. Finally things are starting to look up.'_ I thought with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Bella" Alice said, suddenly sounding very sad. I looked up at her and nudged her gently with my nose, not really caring that it hurt like a bitch, to let her know that it wasn't her fault.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to need you to lay back down" Carlisle said gently and I laid back down. Carlisle grabbed a cotton ball and dipped it lightly in a bowl filled with water before gently dabbing my neck with it; the water was refreshing and I felt tons better immediately I let out a long sigh and snuggled further into Alice's lap before I heard seven gasps. _'Aawwww not again... Now what?'_ I thought sullenly.

"Bella... the... your... your wound just... healed. As soon as your skin touched the water it closed; as if nothing had happened to you in the first place." Alice said with awe in her voice.

"Dude! That's badass! I wonder if you can heal broken bones with just water.." Emmett said, sounding like he wanted to try his theory sooner rather than later.

"Emmett don't you dare!" Rosalie thankfully saved me from being Emmett's experiment. "We don't even know WHAT she is!" Rosalie continued, and I forgot everything about being thankful to her.

Before anyone else could say anything else there was a knock on the door. My eyes snapped open and I saw seven vampires frozen to their spots.

"It's Chief Swan." Edward said while he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What does he want?" I heard Rosalie say.

"I... don't know. I can't hear anything from him. It's almost like he's not even there. If it wasn't for his scent I'd say there was nobody there." Edward continued with a baffled look.

"It doesn't matter what he wants! He can't come in here! Not while Bella is a giant cat!" Alice said with panic lacing her voice. As soon as she finished saying that Esme walked towards the door with Carlisle on her side.

Everyone on the room froze again as we heard them take the final steps towards the door, and the faint rush of air that came into the house as soon as the door was open.

"Hello Chief Swan! How may we help you this lovely evening?" Esme said with such a calm voice that if I didn't know any better I would have assumed that she had just been watching a romantic comedy.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. I'm here to see Bella. I need to talk to her." Charlie said with a polite voice but there was something else under that, almost like he already knew what had happened, but that was impossible.

"Call me Esme please, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel incredibly old. And I'm afraid that Bella is not here anymore. She went home quite some time ago." Esme said managing to sound incredibly truthful.

"I'm sorry Esme but I know that she's here, so please step aside before this gets out of hand." Charlie said respectfully and... menacingly?

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my wife like that again Chief Swan, and I'm afraid that I will not let you into my house after such an action" Carlisle said, somehow managing Charlie's attitude in our favor.

"And I'm afraid to tell you that I warned you and that I didn't want this to happen; however, I must talk to Bella." Charlie said, sounding slightly resigned, before we heard two gasps and a loud crashing sound.

At the sound of a pair of single footsteps approaching everyone turned to look at the entrance that connected the hallway to the living room. Everyone was expecting the same thing, Charlie walking through the entryway in his police uniform and maybe even his gun out, but what we saw was nowhere near that.

Standing before us was a man wearing an armor. He wore golden sandals, what seemed to be some kind of shin protection, and a golden back and breastplate held together by two leather straps on each side, and one on each shoulder; the front of his armor was one of those that have the muscles marked, and leather straps dangling from it forming some sort of skirt, and I seriously hoped that he was wearing some underwear because I really did not want to see his private parts. At his hips he had a leather belt that held what looked like a scabbard, and I was sure it held a deathly sword. The man had big defined muscles but they didn't look disgusting like a body builder's, it was more like someone had sculpted them, and he seemed to be... glowing? When I looked at his face I couldn't hold in the gasp that left my mouth. There standing in front of me was what looked like a very young and handsome Charlie. There was no blemish in his skin and he looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, his prime years. His sea green eyes, almost the same shade as Alice's, looked concerned when he looked at me, narrowed slightly when he shifted his gaze towards Alice, and finally softened when he looked back towards me.

He kept walking towards me and that seemed to break the Cullen's out of their trance because Rosalie, Japer, and Emmett lunged at him while Edward took a defensive stance in front of Alice and I, and Alice turned so her body managed to be in between mine and... Charlie's?... while still managing to hold my head in her lap; however, before any of the Cullen's could reach him he lifted his right hand and they froze in their places, although you could still see and hear them struggling to free themselves of whatever was holding them in place. With another move of his hand Edward was on the other side of the room frozen like the others. Alice let out a warning growl but he never stopped approaching, although he didn't seem to want to do anything to Alice.

"Calm down child. I do not wish to remove you like I did the others." Charlie said, and his voice sounded different than usual. It was clearer and smoother, it sounded authoritative but gentle, it made my senses go crazy but it also soothed me. Alice seemed to calm down and leaned back allowing him a clear path towards me. _'What. The. Fuck? Is that Charlie?'_ was the only thing that I seemed capable of thinking.

"Yes Bella it is me. Or at least that is how you know me. Come Bella; we have many things to discuss and here is not the place." Charlie said, extending her hand towards me. "Forgive me child but you will not be able to go where we are going this time. This is something Bella needs to do alone." he told Alice, and surprisingly she seemed okay with letting me go, which was a little confusing if her previous attitude was anything to go by, slipping out from under me and going to stand besides the couch with a sort of glazed expression. I stood up in some sort of trance and leaned my head towards his hand; as soon as his hand touched my head I had this tingling sensation al over my body while a brilliant light surrounded us. As the light faded away I had two thoughts; first was: _'YES! I'm human again!'_, second was: _'What the fuck am I wearing?'_ I was wearing what seemed to be a white cotton tunic that barely reached my knees with leather sandals and a leather belt around my waist. _'Whatever... At least I'm not naked'_ That would have been awkward for everyone in this room.

"Come my child it is time for you to meet your family." Charlie said, again extending his hand towards me. I took his hand and the room around us faded away and a massive white rectangular room materialized around us. Well it wasn't exactly a room since it had no walls; the roof, which looked to me made out of pure marble, sloped slightly from the longer sides towards the center and was held by enormous columns, made of the same white marble, with very intricate designs at the top. In the room there were twelve thrones arranged in a semicircle around a hearth. Every throne had a different symbol engraved at the head rest; there was one with a lightning bolt that made me think of Harry Potter, there was one with what looked like a massive fork, and the rest of them had what looked like different kinds of animals with a few exceptions. Outside of the 'room' there were what looked like to be endless gardens with the greenest of grasses and the most beautiful and rare flowers, birds were flocking around, a couple of different animals grazing on the luscious grass or drinking water from the beautiful crystal clear river that led to a pond, and the sun shining brightly

Charlie and I were the only people in the room so I turned towards him to ask him what the hell were we doing in this weird albeit beautiful room, when a flash of light appeared in front of both of us. A man in a similar outfit to Charlie's, except his was more... golden?... It had more of a yellow quality to it than what Charlie was wearing, almost like the color difference between gold and bronze. He looked around the same age as Charlie and similarly built but he had piercing blue eyes and shoulder length wavy blonde hair.

"I see you've finally brought her to us brother" he said in a very deep and authoritative voice, almost like the voice of an army general.

"You know that we had to wait for the right moment brother, but then again patience has never been your forte" Charlie said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Then you should stop testing it brother" the other guy said more annoyed than Charlie was.

"Okay I don't mean to break up your brother's quarrel, no wait! I actually do, so can you please tell me what the fuck is going on? Where the hell am I? And who the fuck are you?" I asked slightly exasperated that these two were bickering while my life turned completely upside down in a matter of hours.

"Have you not taught your daughter any respect brother?" mean-guy said, completely ignoring what I said, continuing to bitch and moan.

"At least I've taught her something BROTHER!" Charlie exclaimed, and I guess that that was a sore subject for him.

"You know that I could not be a part of her life! I have responsibilities! Took care of yours too! Just so you could keep her safe! You think I didn't wish I could spend at least a moment with her? To meet the child of MY child?" the other guy snapped, and the sky outside turned gray before bits of lightning cut through the sky.

"It does not matter now Zeus. What is done is done. Let us teach her everything she needs." Charlie said obviously trying to calm Zeus down... '_Wait a second... Did he just say...?'_

"Wait! Did you just say the child of YOUR child? But that would make you my grandfather! And you are certainly not old enough for that." I told this Zeus guy. _'Wait a second...'_ "Wait! Did you just call him Zeus? As in Greek god Zeus? And he's your brother? But that would make you either Poseidon or Hades, but judging by your looks and attitude my guess is that you are Poseidon" I said while turning to look at Charlie/Poseidon, who smiled confirming my previous statement. "And you are my father?" a nod was my answer this time. "But... but then that would make me... a... demigod?"

"It seems like you HAVE taught her something after all" Zeus said, looking slightly surprised that I knew the correct name of the offspring of a mortal and a god... yeah... so I'm a geek for Greek mythology, sue me! "And your assumptions are close but not entirely right. As I think you may have already made the connection that I am the father of your mother, I may not have been in this form at the time but it was me nonetheless, you know that your mother was a demigod. Now I hope that your biology is good because you are going to need it. Hopefully you know that each child draws genes from their parents, half from the mother and half from the father to be precise." At this statement my eyes widened with what I thought he was implying, I was, after all, taking AP bio.

"I took the god genes from my father since that is all that he is, but I also took the god half of my mother didn't I?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Zeus smiled a little before answering, "Yes, the god gene is dominant; therefore, you had no other choice but to receive it" _'Oh my... Gods?'_

"But the that would make me... that would make me... a-a..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"That would make you a God not a demigod" Zeus said proudly.

And for the nth time in as many days everything turned black.

_'Please, PLEASE let this be a dream... or a nightmare.'_ was my last thought before I embraced the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! so I hope you guys enjoyed this ch! you know what to do!... if you still like me... *pout*<strong>

**Special mentions!**

**Guerilla Warfare: LOL. you called it! We'll learn more about Bella's powers in the next few chapters but I'm guessing you are starting to know where they come from ;) can you be the #1 two times in a row? Let's see!**

**Crazy heart 101: Thanks for supporting this story so much as to PM to get me writing! I appreciate it! I hope you liked the ch! :)**


	10. Of prophecies and destinies

**AN: Thanks for the continuing subscriptions! You guys are awesome! Keep it up! For the reviewer who pointed out that it should be a lower case g in god thanks for the heads up! As I said before, I write this from my ipod and sometimes autocorrect is a bitch and some of them slip past me; I think I fixed it though so thanks! Also for the goddess tip, it totally slipped my mind! xD sowy... **

**Disclaimer: ****Any and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except for the greek gods who belong to history, and some ideas that belong to Rick Riordan. I'm just borrowing them to play in a world were Alice and Bella are soulmates... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Of prophecies and destinies<strong>

_In the previous chapter…_

_"It seems like you HAVE taught her something after all" Zeus said, looking slightly surprised that I knew the correct name of the offspring of a mortal and a god... yeah... so I'm a geek for Greek mythology, sue me! "And your assumptions are close but not entirely right. As I think you may have already made the connection that I am the father of your mother, I may not have been in this form at the time but it was me nonetheless, you know that your mother was a demigod. Now I hope that your biology is good because you are going to need it. Hopefully you know that each child draws genes from their parents, half from the mother and half from the father to be precise." At this statement my eyes widened with what I thought he was implying, I was, after all, taking AP bio._

_"I took the god genes from my father since that is all that he is, but I also took the god half of my mother didn't I?" I asked already knowing the answer._

_Zeus smiled a little before answering, "Yes, the god gene is dominant; therefore, you had no other choice but to receive it" __'Oh my... Gods?'_

_"But the that would make me... that would make me... a-a..." I couldn't even finish the sentence._

_"That would make you a God not a demigod" Zeus said proudly._

_And for the nth time in as many days everything turned black._

_'Please, PLEASE let this be a dream... or a nightmare.'__ was my last thought before I embraced the darkness._

* * *

><p>When I woke up there was this pounding in my head, almost like I was hung over, not that I would know with. Y dad being the chief of police and all... andm the god of the sea...there were a couple of voices yelling at each other, and that's when I realized that whatever had happened in the past 24 hours was not a dream... or a nightmare. <em>'Yeaaaah... I think going back to sleep and avoiding this discussion would be best. Maybe they'll pretend it never happened if I stay unconscious for long enough...'<em>

"Don't even think about it Isabella" I heard Charlie say. _'Busted...'_

I let out a resigned sigh and opened my eyes. I was on the floor of the same room I passed out on; the only differences were the torches that were lit around the room and the hearth in the middle giving it a soft glow now that it was dark outside. I stood up with a groan and rubbed my back which was slightly sore.

"For how long was I out?" I asked no one in particular, noticing for the first time the woman in the room. She had deep brown eyes and chocolate brown hair; she was wearing a simple white dress that rippled like oil in water when she moved. She was painfully beautiful and power seemed to ooze out of her, but for some reason I didn't feel threatened or worried, her presence actually made me feel at ease and safe.

"Long enough that I had to come and see what was taking so long since you were supposed to meet me a few hours ago." the woman said smoothly.

"Well your presence would not have been needed if Zeus hadn't dropped the bomb on Bella about who she really is." Poseidon said with a little whine.

"Well maybe if Poseidon had prepared her better she would have been able to handle it!" Zeus said slightly annoyed.

"Enough!"the woman said, and the other two stopped their bickering. "It does not matter. I am here now and will now continue to talk to Bella about what she needs to know." the other two looked like they wanted to object but stopped when she turned to give them a glare.

"Come now Isabella, we have much to talk about." she said, and I wasn't about to object after she managed to intimidate two of the more powerful gods of Olympus with a simple look, so I followed after her without so much as a second thought.

We walked down a flight of stairs that led to the beautiful garden that was now illuminated by torches and fire flights. We walked through the gardens until we reached a pomegranate tree that had two chairs underneath it. She took a seat in one of the chairs and motioned me to take a seat on the other.

"I chose this place because it gives me tranquility and thought you may find it helpful. It also provided a nice shade earlier in the day but it really doesn't matter now does it?" she said with a soft smile on her face, and I forgot all my fears.

"I guess it doesn't" I said with an embarrassed chuckle, because it was, after all, my fault that we didn't get to enjoy this earlier in the day because of my inability to stay conscious. "I must say though, that it looks lovely at this hour" I said and took another look around. The soft glow given to the trees and flowers was enough to make it look ethereal but not enough to lose the secrets hidden in the shadows.

"I agree with you, maybe this was the way it was meant to be all along" she said while she too took a look around. "And though I would love nothing more than to sit here with you and get to know you better there are things we must talk about first" she said with a regretful sigh.

"I guess. It's not every day you find out you are goddess" I said with a frown in my face, because how in the hell did I, Isabella Swan/klutz of the century managed to be a goddess?

"Indeed it isn't." she said "but you are so much more precious than you believe. Part of your clumsiness came from not knowing what you were, your body wanted to move faster because it knew it could, but your mind did not allow it because it thought it couldn't. It will get better know that you know your true identity, so don't worry about that." She said almost as if she had read my mind, and I remembered that Charlie had done the same earlier when I woke up _'Waaaaait a minute… what the… can they read my mind?'_

"Yes we can; although that power is only limited to direct blood relatives" she answered, while looking at me with a challenging look. _'So Charlie can read my mind because he is my father. That means that Zeus can also read my mind because he is my grandfather. But how is it that she can read my mind? Who is she anyways?'_

"Both very good questions, although I believe you already know who I am" she said mysteriously.

"You are Hera, queen of the gods, goddess of heaven and marriage, patron of women." I said reverently, because come on! How many times have YOU been in front of the queen of Olympus!

"Very good! Now how did you know that?" she said with twinkling eyes.

"Well, aside from the fact that you managed to intimidate two of the most powerful gods of Olympus with a single look?" I said, and we both chuckled at that. "You chose a pomegranate tree to have this conversation, which is one of your symbols that represents fertility." I finished a little smugly. Yeah I know my facts…

"I must say I'm impressed, not many young people like you know much about the gods of Olympus, let alone their titles, their symbols and what they represent." She said with a proud smile.

"Thanks!" I said blushing slightly.

"No need to thank me, no compliment of mine goes to those undeserving. Now, the answer to your other question is slightly more complicated, but I'm sure you'll understand without a problem." She said as she took a more serious look. "As you already know I'm the goddess of marriage; however, I know you are also aware that Zeus is not well known for his fidelity" _'Yeah, no shit… he had a bunch of kids with mortals'_ "and while in ancient times I got even by taking revenge on his kids or on the women he cheated on me with it's been a long time since it's happened so I decided to take a different approach this time, also you must know that when Zeus decided to have an affair with your grandmother it was a time where we were in our Roman forms, and therefore, we had different qualities which is also why I decided to take a different approach this time." I nodded, deciding that I would ask more about that once she finished explaining how it is that she could read my mind. "I knew that Zeus had found your grandmother attractive and desirable enough to have an affair with her. I was tired of Zeus thinking he could cheat on me again and again, so the night he decided to consummate his relationship with her I possessed her body, technically preventing him from being unfaithful since it was me even though it was your grandmother's body. That was the night that your mother was conceived, from mine and Zeus' essences, not from your grandmother and Zeus'. Your mother was as much my child as it was Zeus' even though your grandmother carried and gave birth to her, which makes you my grandchild." She finished her story. _'Well paint me blue and call me babe…'_

"So you are telling me that not only do I have one of the most powerful Olympic gods as my father, but also two of the most powerful roman gods as my grandparents?" I said just to verify I had understood everything she said.

"I guess you could put it like that, yes." She said with an amused smile.

"That's badass!" I said getting more and more used to the idea of being the daughter of all powerful beings!

"I see you are warming up to the idea of being a goddess" she said.

"Hell yeah I am! At least now I know I'm not some sort of weird ass shape shifter but a cool immortal being! I am immortal aren't I?" I said, before furrowing my brows thinking of Alice, vampires are immortal aren't they?

"Yes you are. Our physical appearance often reflects the state of our personal kingdoms but you can also choose how old or young you want to look" she said, and I sighed with relief.

"Awesomeness!" I said with a goofy smile on my face. _'More time to spend with Alice… SCORE!'_

"Ahhh young love…" she said with a soft chuckle and I couldn't help but blush. "Unfortunately not everything is as awesome as you think my dear, especially for someone as special as you, which brings me to the true reason as to why you are here." _'Gaaaah… Now shit is about to hit the fan… and just when I thought my life was awesome'_ "Danger is coming to Olympus and I'm afraid that you are the chosen one to lead the battle" she said with regret clearly in her tone.

"Ooookaaaay. And how is it that this was decided exactly?" I asked slightly incredulous that anyone in their right mind would choose me to lead anyone into battle.

"The only way every other hero has been chosen of course! A prophecy." She answered slightly baffled that I didn't know the answer.

"Of course" I said cringing slightly; nobody has ever managed to escape a prophecy.

"It is your destiny Bella. It was always meant to happen this way." She said with a slightly stern tone.

"And how does this prophecy go?" I asked, deciding that there was no point in arguing against my destiny, because I knew that one way or another it would happen and I'd rather know what I was getting into so I could prepare myself.

"This is your prophecy" She said handing me a scroll that came out of nowhere.

I unrolled the scroll carefully and began reading.

_**The child of the moon will rise once more**_

_**Against the father that everyone forgot.**_

_**A god shall be born**_

_**From a place unexpected**_

_**She shall help the world**_

_**Remain disinfected.**_

_**When the god child meets her mate**_

_**Both fathers shall make their claim**_

_**She shall be split in two**_

_**For the prophecies to come true**_

_**In the place where the gods rest**_

_**She shall learn her fate.**_

_**The queen shall favor her**_

_**And in the house of the mother she shall train.**_

_**Blood ties will give her the power**_

_**To do the job required**_

_**In the battles started by fate**_

_**That shall happen while she waits.**_

I read the scroll approximately ten times before I decided that it was enough torture.

"Anything else?" I asked. _'Would you also like my beating heart for dinner?'_

"There is a second prophecy which shall be given to you as soon as the first one is completed" she said ignoring my thoughts.

"Great!" I said sarcastically. '_Well, if there is a second prophecy that means I'm going to survive the first one… right?' _"Wait! It said that both father, who I'm assuming are Poseidon and Zeus, would make their claim when I met my mate! What is that supposed to mean!?" I asked, baffled that I would have a mate much like an animal would.

"Don't think about it like that. You are not an animal nor will you have a mate like one. It refers to your soulmate. Your other half. When humans were created they had four arms and four legs, until a lightning storm split them apart; since then each and every one has spent their lives looking for their other half." She said with a smile on her lips. "You were claimed when you encountered the wolves in the woods." She said, and I remembered the electric trident above my head when I saw the wolves in the woods attacking Alice. "You are lucky to have found yours while still being so young; many spend their whole lives looking for theirs without such luck. I would like to meet her soon; I hope you bring her to visit sometime in the near future. I'm sure your cousin Aphrodite will love to help plan the wedding" she said with a mischievous smile. '_Her?!... Alice!... Wedding!?... We just met! Although now that I think about it…I'm sure Alice would look lovely in white…or out of it…'_ A cough helped me take my mind out of the gutter.

"Sorry." I said while I tried to hide my blush with my hair.

"No worries." She said with a chuckle "Now I think it's time for you to leave and spend some time with your other half. Soon your father will take you to where you will train, but he will be teaching you about your powers before that so that you don't have any unexpected incidents while training." She said with a comforting smile, which made me relax.

"Okay. When will I see you again?" I asked. I had enjoyed my time with her even though not all of it was good news.

"Soon my child, soon. Now go to your father who must be getting wrinkles from all the worrying he must have been doing since he let you go with the big bad queen of Olympus." She said with a chuckle while getting up from her chair.

I stood up ready to leave but turned to face her once more and gave her a hug.

She hesitated at first but hugged me back after a few seconds and I felt all her motherly love flowing towards me. "Don't worry so much. I will be looking after you; you'll never be alone." She said softly in my ear.

"Thank you" I replied. I let her go and turned around walking a few steps before I looked back and asked, "I know technically you are my grandmother and all, but can I call you mom?" I said hesitantly, and little afraid of her answer.

"I would be honored" she said with a big smile, and I could see her eyes shimmering with happiness in the soft light.

"Awesome! See you later mom!" I said with a final wave before turning around and walking up the steps to where I left my father.

As soon as I entered the room my father got up from the throne with the trident engraved on its back and walked towards me. "Are you okay? She didn't treat you badly or anything did she?" he said, totally freaking out.

"Chill out dad! She was very nice if you must know. Now can we please go? There's somewhere I want to be now" I said, looking around noticing that Zeus was no longer in the room. "Where's Zeus?" I asked.

"He had a meeting with someone important" he said rolling his eyes. "We can go now if you want." He finished extending his hand towards me. I took it and looked up at him with a smile. "You ready?" he asked returning my smile. I nodded thinking that I would finally get a chance to see Alice again and once again light engulfed me. _'I don't think I've ever been more ready for everything in my life… except maybe that greek mythology test in AP English a few weeks ago…'_

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope this chapter explained more about how Bella came to be, but most of all I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think in the form of a review because that would make me incredibly happy! I discovered that I suck at writing prophecies which was kind of why it took me so long to update, because I just wasn't happy with how it came out but ultimately decided that I needed to update something so I gave it my best shot. :) Also someone said it was overkill that I made Bella a goddess, is it? *self esteem issues which make me doubt if I should continue or not… pout*<strong>

**Anyway… Special mention of the day goes to… *drum roll***

**SnowboardingQueen: LOL! Thanks for the review! I'm assuming you liked the turnout of events :) Let me know what you think of this chapter! ;)**


	11. Struck by lightning

**AN: Hello guys! This is not a new chapter. I replaced last chapter with this one because I just felt that this one fits better with the flow of the story and my writing style (not as depressing) next chapter will be up by Friday. No worries! Thanks for sticking with me and for your kind and encouraging reviews! Keep them up! PLEASE?!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters don't belong to me, I just took them for a ride in my magical world of Bellice. ;)**

* * *

><p>Struck by lightning<p>

I took a deep breath, letting my lungs expand slowly and my brain to register every scent in the room, I could smell the trees and wet soil from outside which was clear indication that it rained during the night, I could also smell leather with a hint of tobacco which I have also come to relate with Charlie, but the scent that invaded my senses despite being the weakest one was the scent of vanilla with a hint of cinnamon, I don't really know how but I immediately knew that it belonged to Alice. As I let myself be immersed in the beauty and comfort of Alice's scent I let my mind wake up without opening my eyes.

As I let my ears take in everything around me I realized that I must have been alone in the house because the only thing that I could hear were the gentle rustle of the leaves outside and the soft platter of raindrops hitting the ground, because even though now I know that Charlie is a god there is no way that he would be able to not make a noise while moving around in this old wooden house. With that said I suddenly jolted awake because if Charlie was gone that meant that school had already started, and that meant that my possible time with Alice was being cut short, so I rushed to get ready. I took a Spartan shower, aka three minute shower in which the only thought that crossed my mind was "I'm going to kill Charlie for not waking me up!", put on some regular blue cotton panties with a matching sports bra, some jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, and a pair of "white" vans, they were too dirty to be considered white anymore... I ran out of my room and basically jumped the whole set of stairs without injury, which I was extremely proud of, and ran to the kitchen in the hopes of finding something that could pass as breakfast, but when I went to open the fridge in search of cheese sticks I noticed a note on the fridge with Charlie's clear handwriting, so I stopped my Oh-shit-I'm-super-late mini freak out and looked over the note that said:

"If you are reading this then you are probably freaking out about being late to school. DON'T! First of all I DID try to wake you up but you were dead to the world, so don't blame it on me! "I guess I won't be killing Charlie after all... How do you even kill a god? CAN you even kill a god?" Second of all I called the school and excused you for the day so take a breather and relax. "Says the one who doesn't have to do any catching up..." And last but not least I know you want to see Alice and everything but you seem to forget that your bike is still at the Cullen's and I obviously can't give you a ride now (again NOT my fault) "Shit... Totally forgot about that..." so unless you want to run to school here are the options that I can think of:

1. Call the Cullens and ask them if they can drop off you bike or pick you up so you can get your bike. "Yeah right... Cuz that conversation won't be awkward at all... Yeah I know all the shit that my dad and I put you through but could you drop off my bike at my house?... Yeah I don't think so..."

2. Take a hike to their house and pick up your bike. "Aaarghh they live in the middle of the woods!"

3. Same as option 2 but instead of hiking you can shift into your tiger form. "And how the fuck am I supposed to do that? It's not like I knew what I was doing the first time it happened!"

If you ask me I'd go with option number three. You need to start practicing your shifting and it's easier than hiking there.

In case that you chose option number three read the note on the kitchen door leading to the woods"

With a weary sigh I went towards the kitchen door that led to the woods, because really it seemed like the only plausible and less awkward option to me right now... Yeah the option where I turn into a giant tiger is the most plausible option! Don't judge me... There I found another blank piece of paper... "Is this a joke?! Because it's not fucking funny..." But as I stood there basking in my anger I realized that the piece of paper started shimmering and words began to appear as if someone was writing them.

**"Well, if you are reading this is because you have the guts to do this and I'm very proud of you Bella. Now onto the exciting part... You should probably go outside because as much as I don't cook I don't want the kitchen destroyed by your size.** "Did he just call me fat?!" **No I didn't mean that you are fat… **"What the fuck?!" **I can still read your mind. I'll explain later. **"Weird..." **Don't worry about it. Concentrate!"**_'Whatever...' _I thought before I went outside and followed his instructions **"Okay now that you are outside grab the para cord and the small bag that I left for you outside. Now tie the bag to the cord and then to your ankle.** "Okay..." **Your clothes will get ripped when you shift so I put some shorts and a tank top in the bag. Don't tie it too tight around our ankle because you'll grow and you'll snap the cord if that happens**._'Whaaaaat?! I thought that my clothes would stay!?'_ **I helped you out with the clothes when you shifted back last time. That's the next thing you'll learn about shifting**. _'Huh... Makes sense that I had those weird clothes last time..._' **Those were traditional... Uuuughhh you know what? We'll talk about it later. Okay now relax your body and think of the ocean. Think of the waves coming in and out of shore. Think of the way the currents move. How they are always changing. Now close your eyes and feel those same currents moving in your body. Feel them change" **I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe letting it out slowly. I imagined the currents inside me slowly moving and gaining momentum until I could feel a huge wave build up inside me and crash against the shore, or in this case my human body. When I opened my eyes I was taller than I remembered being and when I looked down I could see my white fur and my shredded clothes all around me. _'Daaaamn even my shoes were torn apart. Thanks for the heads up dad!_' One of my paws was on top of the magic paper with the instructions and I moved it aside so that I could read how to change back. "Good! To change back you only have to think about what makes you human, about what makes you want to be human." _'Sounds simple enough...'_ Was my last thought before I caught a whiff of that delicious vanilla/cinnamon scent and instantly bolted after it not caring for anything else that my dad had to say. I just couldn't spend another second just standing around while I could be with my soulmate. The trees became a blur as I sped through the forest focused only in the scent that made my heart beat faster than humanly possible... But then again I wasn't exactly human... It didn't take long before other scents joined the one that I was after, and while they held some of the qualities of the one that I was obsessing over they were also incredibly sweet, not to the point of it being unbearable but to the point where they weren't alluring. Not long after I registered the other scents the Cullen mansion came into view. I stopped before I reached their driveway and took a couple of steps back behind some heavy foliage so I could change without having to worry about someone seeing me naked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, thinking of things that made me human, like my hands, my feet, and any and every other part of anatomy that I could remember, and when I opened my eyes I was disappointingly still very much a tiger. With a frustrated huff I closed my eyes again and concentrated on why I wanted to be human, and the only thing, or person rather, that I could think about was of Alice, and how I wanted to hold her hand with mine, to run my fingers through her hair, to hold her body close to mine with my arms around her waist, to kiss her perfect lips with mine and how it would feel like. A tingling sensation started from my lips to the ends my hair and the tips of my toes and when I opened my eyes I was very much human... and very much naked, so I leaned down to grab the bag with my clothes only to find that said bag was to longer attached to my ankle nor was the rope attached to it, apparently I had lost it somewhere on my way to the Cullen's and in my haste didn't even notice that I was missing it. Before I could think of something to do I heard the Cullen's door open and Alice appeared in all her glory looking into the woods where I was standing, and my first reaction was to turn into a giant fur ball again. This time instead of feeling the current swell inside me it was more like I already had a wave ready to crash against the shore and I just let it go.

Luckily, or not, depends on who you ask, Alice went back into her house with one last glance in the direction where I was standing. It almost seemed like she knew I was there but why would she go back to her house if she knew I was standing outside her house like a total creep? I would at least expect her to yell at me to go away or something to acknowledge my presence, not just leave me standing here.

I was about to turn around and look for my clothes when another scent hit me. It was almost what the trash outside my house smelt like one day that a skunk decided to mark it as his territory. Soon after the smell hit my nose I could hear the heavy pounding of paws on the ground, and by its staccato rhythm I would say that whatever it was making the noise it was fast approaching and definitely not alone. Not five seconds after I heard whatever it was approaching all of the Cullens came out of the house and stood on a triangle formation with Carlisle at the front, Jasper and Emmett at either side and slightly behind him, and Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Alice taking up the back row in crouched positions.

Suddenly five massive wolfs came out of the tree line about twenty feet away from me and growled loudly at the Cullens. My body immediately tensed because it looked obvious that whatever those wolves wanted wasn't necessarily a friendly chat, and if any of those overgrown dogs tried to even approach Alice I would make sure they felt the whole brunt of my force. As I looked more closely at the dogs I realized that they were in a similar formation as the Cullens. A reddish-brown wolf, that I recognized as Jacob was at the front, with two grey wolves at either side of him, one looked leaner and smaller than the rest of them, almost as if it was built for speed instead of brute force, while the other looked stockier and had almost a dirty looking coat compared to the other one that looked almost like liquid silver. The two wolves taking up the back were smaller than Jacob and the dirty grey one but still bigger than the silver one, although I got the feeling that they weren't really a threat; the one on the right of Jacob was a light brown chocolate color, while the one on the left was more sandy colored.

"Hello. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Carlisle, and this is my family." Carlisle said in a calm controlled voice that showed no animosity whatsoever.

The wolves obviously did not appreciate his cool and calm demeanor and growled lowly while crouching down.

"The leader over there says that if we give him Alice that the rest of us will be spared a painful death" Edward said with a slight chuckle while looking at the wolves through amused eyes, and if I wasn't completely focused on the wolves, and more precisely on Jacob, as the target for my fury I'm sure I would have liked to smack Edward around for looking so amused at the fact that those pups wanted to hurt my Alice.

"Now why don't we all calm down for a second, I'm sure that you wouldn't want to break the treaty because of a misunderstanding" Carlisle said before I could take a step and show those pups who they were really messing with.

"He says that Alice took his mate and turned her against him and that her life belongs to him a Quileute law.

"She didn't take shit from you, you stupid _mutt_. Now go back to whatever trash can you rolled around in before you do something even more stupid than this." Rosalie said with so much disdain that I almost felt bad for the Jacob… no, not really.

"Rosalie!" Esme chastised gently although she seemed to agree with Rosalie by the way her face was slightly scrunched up in disgust.

"If you have some way that you could prove this then I would be more understanding of your demands," Carlisle said, "however, you have no way to prove this, and the fact that you are here like this leads me to believe that your elders and your alpha are unaware of your… predicament. Even if your accusations were correct, which I seriously doubt, I would not be able to forfeit my daughter's life without a fight, so unless you have the outmost confidence that you would come out victorious and without any fatalities on your side even though you are clearly outnumbered then I suggest you go back to your territory"

With a roar Jacob stood taller and took a step towards the Cullens.

"He says that he no longer answers no Sam. He was born to be an alpha and will not bow to some fake leader. He also thinks that he can take us out and is willing to risk the lives of his pack in order to do so." Edward said with a disgusted look on his face before he crouched down and let out a snarl. "He has made the rest of his pack his puppets, and unless one of them also proves to be an alpha then they are all doomed to follow his commands." And just when I thought Jacob couldn't be any more revolting he proves me wrong.

Jacob turned to look at his 'pack' and let out a low warning growl, almost as if to let them know to not even try.

"Well if that is the case then I'm afraid you leave us no choice" said Carlisle sadly before crouching down when Jacob turned his attention back to the Cullens now all crouching and looking ready for a fight, even if some of them like Esme, Carlisle, and Alice didn't look particularly happy about it unlike Emmett and Rosalie who looked perfectly happy about kicking some major dog butt, while Jasper and Edward seemed more focused and determined about it.

Before I could even decide on how to approach the situation Jacob took off towards the Cullens with his pack close behind him, in a blur of movement the Cullens were also moving and soon they collided with a resounding crash. For a moment I just stood there like a complete moron looking at the fight unfold in front of me… and then I saw the dirty grey one lunge at Alice from the back, while she was just finishing throwing the light brown wolf to the side and into the woods. The wolf crashed into her sending her sprawling to the ground before grabbing her with its disgusting mouth and throwing her into the air, I was confused for a second as to why he would throw her instead of ripping into her but a look in the direction he threw her gave me the answer, lowering himself preparing to jump and catch her was no other than Jacob… and that's when I snapped out of whatever stupid daze I was in and into action. Running at a speed I still wasn't used to displaying I left the safety of the trees' cover and into the Cullen's lawn and jumped into the air just in time to tackle Jacob's bulky form a few inches from Alice's body. We came crashing to the ground in a tumble of limbs and snapping teeth. I managed to dig my claws into Jacob's lower belly and my teeth into his shoulder before he kicked me off of him. I quickly got my feet under me again and growled loudly at Jacob's slouched form before doing a quick survey of the 'battlefield'. The Cullens seemed to have neutralized the rest of the wolves and were standing over them in a way that said that if they dared move that it would be the last thing they did. Alice was slowly getting to her feet, and I couldn't help but notice the changes in her from the last time that I saw her. Her skin, while still being unnaturally pale, had a slight pink tinge in it, her hair seemed slightly longer if still in her mussed up style, and her eyes were an ocean green color. When we locked eyes I felt such a sense of belonging that I almost forgot what was happening around me… until I heard a growl from behind me. I turned sharply to where the growl came from only to find an angry looking Jacob crouched down with his teeth bared at me. I let out a warning hiss, basically telling him to back the fuck off before I beat his ass into next week, because even though I wouldn't feel completely guilty for shredding him to pieces with my shiny new claws I felt that because of our past friendship, I mean we did use to make mud pies together, that I should give him a chance to leave whole instead of little pieces. Instead of heeding my warning like a good little boy he seemed to get offended and angrier before he tried to launch for my throat.

"Bella!" Alice's scream rang clearly in my ears before I launched to meet Jacob head on.

He tried to bite my shoulder but I was faster than he was and managed to dodge his snapping jaws and slashing his face leaving three distinct claw marks with blood dripping from them. He seemed shocked that I actually did that and stood there like a moron with blood dripping from his face and staring at me wide eyed, then he looked angry, then he went back to being shocked, and then ended up looking worried and slightly afraid.

"He is not healing from the gashes on his face" I heard Edward's voice to my left followed by some gasps, whines, and a few chuckles.

"Serves him right" Rosalie's voice came from my left sounding slightly smug, "Son of a bitch would sacrifice his own pack for some misguided belief that Bella is his mate." She finished with a scoff… and I lost it.

I felt blinding rage before I let out a roar and the whole backyard was illuminated in a flash of white before a zapping noise crackled through the air. When the blinding light faded almost as fast as it came everything in the clearing seemed to be the same except for the fact that Jacob was lying on the ground in his very much, very naked human self, twitching every few seconds. Soon the rest of the wolves were also in their human forms, seemingly careless in their state of undress, and ran towards Jacob looking worried. Now that they were actually people I could recognize from the rez Leah, Seth, Embry, and Paul.

Paul was the first to get to Jacob and when he leaned down to touch him he didn't get to do anything because as soon as he touched Jacob's skin he was electrocuted, and it must have been pretty intense because he fell to the ground, passed out, and started twitching like Jacob. The rest of the wolves back off immediately.

"Son of a bitch didn't believe me when I told them she could electrocute a vamp. Serves him right." Leah said with a scoff, before turning around to look at me. When Leah's eyes met mine I saw something shift within her before she fell to the ground with a grunt and promptly exploded into a wolf once again. I easily recognized her silvery coat as the one that belonged to the leaner wolf except that she looked bigger and more muscled while still looking lean, she looked as tall if not taller than Jacob. The rest of the conscious wolves, looked at her with wide eyes before also shifting and lowering their heads and tails while Leah stood tall above them.

Before I could witness anything else equally as weird as what just happened I did what I do best… pass out… and I could just think… '_Not again…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Well... that's it for today. See you on Friday! Leave me a review to let me know what you thought of me changing the chapter? Love you guys!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Shock me like an electric field.

The first thing that I noticed when I regained consciousness was that I was in the most comfortable bed ever… like seriously… it must have been one of those memory foam beds that would adjust to your body or something because it was seriously the best thing I've ever laid on. The second was that I was super cozy in flannel pajamas pants and a long sleeve shirt and surrounded by the most delicious scent of vanilla, honey, hyacinth, and fresh pears. And the third was that the fucking sunlight was right on my face… like… who the fuck let the curtains open?

I turned my head away from where I felt the sunlight coming from and slowly opened my eyes, blinking several times to get the bleariness out of them, and noticed that I was definitely not in my room or anywhere I recognized. The room I was in had various sceneries painted on its walls. The one directly in front of me was a beautifully designed forest in grey scale with a few earth and green tones here and there that made it come to life. The wall by my feet had a beautiful beach on it, the ocean looked so blue and it had so many different colors perfectly swirling in it that it almost looked as if it was moving, and the sand looked so fine that I could almost feel it.

I tried to sit up but as soon as I lifted my head from the pillow I felt a serious case of head rush and plopped back down with a groan while covering my eyes with my forearm. Not long after my failed attempt at moving I heard a knock on the door, and I debated whether or not to answer but then I thought that whoever was knocking was the owner of the place I was currently staying at so the least I could do was thank them instead of pretending to be asleep, I mean it's not like they would take care of me before killing me or something like that right?

"Come in" I said with a raspy voice.

The door opened slowly and in came an angel. Ok so it wasn't really an angel but if anyone looked like one she definitely did. Alice came into the room just enough for her to be able to close the door behind her before leaning against it and looking at me with those beautiful sea green eyes. We stayed like that for a few moments, just looking into each other's eyes like we couldn't fully believe that the person in front of us existed.

"I'm so sorry Bella" was the first thing that came out of her mouth and I couldn't help but furrow my brows in confusion because what the hell was she sorry for? "It seems like you always get hurt trying to protect me." And that's when I remembered why I was lying in this bed for in the first place. The Cullens fighting the wolves, Jacob trying to hurt Alice, Jacob's stupid idea of me being his mate, Jacob and Paul on the ground twitching, and Leah exploding into a wolf bigger than the rest. Still, after remembering everything that happened I could not understand what Alice was sorry for.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said as I slowly sat up and leant against the head board. "Jacob is the one that should be sorry." I said with a scoff, and I saw Alice's eyes darken at the sound of Jacob's name, that beautiful sea green color turning into a deep forest green. "Stupid dog should know better than to mess with the mate of a goddess." I mumbled to myself but I obviously wasn't quiet enough because I saw Alice's body stiffen. '_Oh shit… way to drop the soul mate and goddess bomb you moron! Now she's going to totally freak out and leave and never come back….'_

"You mated?!" Alice asked in an undecipherable tone.

"Ummm yeah?" I said with obvious hesitation.

"With Leah?!" Alice shrieked and I winced not only because of the shrill noise totally destroying my eardrums but because I could hear the underlying hurt in her voice.

"What?! NOOOO! Why would you think that?" I spluttered at the most ridiculous statement to leave Alice's mouth yet.

"Because! When you two looked at each other earlier some weird stuff happened and now Leah won't stop asking about you so I thought that she had imprinted on you!"

"Whaaaat? What the hell is imprinting? Just because weird stuff seems to happen every time I'm conscious doesn't mean that I mate with every person I look at when I pass out." I said with an indignant huff.

"Then who did you mate with?!" Alice asked with a disbelieving scoff.

"Well… you see. That's kind of a funny story." I said rubbing my sweaty palms on the comforter over my legs. I dared to look up at Alice and she obviously didn't find anything about this situation funny so I pulled my shit together and just said it. "Remember when I ran away from you after you told me you were a vampire but then I came back because you were ambushed by the wolves and then some weird trident floated over my head before I kicked their asses?" I let out in only one breath. Alice only nodded acknowledging the moment I was talking about but it didn't seem like she was going to offer another kind of answer so I pushed on. "Well I found out that that thingy over my head kinda, sorta would only appear when I recognized my soul mate."

"And?" Alice said urging me on to just tell her who my soul mate was.

"And it kinda, sorta happened when I saw you and recognized that you were the one in trouble?" I finished although it came out more like a question than a statement.

"Me? You imprinted on me?" Alice asked with something that reassembled awe.

"If by imprinting you mean that the fates decided that I was meant for you and you were meant for me and that I want to spend the rest of my existence with you then yes."

"Oh. My. God…" Alice said slowly and I couldn't help but think that my 'family' would be annoyed at her for not acknowledging their existence. "I can't believe you feel the same way. I mean, part of me knew because every vampire knows who their mate is as soon as they meet them, and I knew the moment I talked to you for the first time that we were meant to be together, but you actually telling me that we are meant to be together is… I don't even know how to describe what I'm feeling!" Alice rambled on with a huge grin on her face, and I couldn't help but relax because this reaction was so not what I was expecting.

"So… you like me too?" I asked just to make sure that I actually heard what I think I heard.

"Like you? No Bella I don't like you" she said with her face completely serious, "you just don't like the love of your life, or existence in this case. I know it's ridiculously early to say this but... I love you. With every fiber of my being I love you." She finished while looking at me with a dreamy smile on her face.

Alice was right. It was ridiculously early to say something like that to each other. We haven't even been on a date or showed signs of being romantically interested in each other before any of the crazy stuff started happening, so why did it feel so right to hear her say it? When I looked into her eyes I could easily tell that she truly felt that way, and that's when I realized that I did too. I loved her. With everything that I was, I loved her. I had a slight feeling of panic as a feeling so strong started to engulf me completely that I thought I might explode, but then I realized that fighting that feeling was useless. So I embraced it, I let it run through me and basked in the warmth it left behind and saying the words I knew now would only be said and carry this meaning to her and only her for as long as I lived.

"I love you too"

As soon as those words were out of my mouth my arms were full of an overexcited raven haired vampire, and I couldn't help but smile and hug her back. I felt Alice nuzzle her head in the crook of my neck before taking a deep breath and shuddering slightly before pulling back and looking straight into my eyes with darkened irises, the beautiful see green color now a deep forest green.

"You have no idea how good you smell" Alice said in a low voice and I couldn't help but squeeze my thighs together, because come on! I had a fiiiiineee woman on top of me looking at me like she wanted to eat me… like she wanted to eat me!?

"Umm is that going to be a problem?" I asked unsure on what I should do.

"Relax Bella is not like I want to eat you," Alice said with a sparkle in her eyes, "at least not in the way you are afraid of…." She trailed off while looking at my lips before slowly licking hers.

"Ummmm… Ahhhhh… You said Leah wanted to talk to me right?" I said changing the subject of eating each other in hopes that the deep throbbing between my legs would go away.

"What?" Alice asked with a disgruntled face.

"Sorry… It's just that…. You are really hot and are sitting in my lap, and I've never had someone hot sitting in my lap, and you make me very nervous so I'm afraid I'll end up saying something completely lame or inappropriate like I'm doing right now so I'm just going to be quiet now…" I finished my rant with a completely red face.

Alice smiled softy at me before leaning in and softly kissing my cheek leaving a tingling sensation where her lips had touched me.

"You are cute" she said while slowly getting off of me.

I'm not really sure what came over me but before she could completely get off of me I grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her back so that she was sitting sideways in my lap and gently turned her face so I could look into her beautiful sea green eyes, before slowly leaning in giving her a chance to move away if she wanted to but instead she also began to lean in before closing her eyes half a second before our lips connected.

As soon as our lips connected I felt a current of electricity go through me and I couldn't help but shudder, she let out a soft gasp and I took the opportunity to take her bottom lip in between mine. While we were kissing I felt something inside me reach out towards her, and as soon as it reached her I felt a shock go through me. It was like nothing I've felt before, and somehow I knew that we had bonded in a way that nobody else would be capable of understanding. It was strong but it wasn't painful. I felt as if my body woke up. Every sensation was stronger, clearer. Every sound amplified and purified. I reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and when I opened my eyes I gasped. I could see everything, colors that I never knew existed shone brightly back at me, colors that I thought were dull were now vibrant and alive, but the most beautiful of all was Alice, my sweet sweet Alice, it was as if all this time I had been looking at her through a veil, and what I used to see did not do justice to the creature that was now in front of me, everything about her was absolutely perfect, every feature was clearly defined, her high cheekbones, her long black eyelashes, her bow-shaped lips, but most of all her eyes, what I thought her sea green eyes were now an array of colors that swirled together in perfect harmony, there were so many shades of green in perfect gradient that it could have easily blended into a single color had I not have been looking as closely as I was, and in between the green were specks of electric blue and melted gold making the blue pop up even more, and in that instant I knew that I could spend and eternity looking into her eyes and never get tired or bored, I actually felt as if I had come home.

Our moment was broken when we heard a scuffle coming from downstairs.

"I think that we should go downstairs before Leah snaps and Rosalie tries to out bitch her" Alice said with a soft smile while looking into my eyes.

She slowly got off from my lap and gently took my hand pulling me to my feet and towards her bedroom's door, and I followed her happily… until I realized I was about to officially meet the parents of my soul mate… '_Oh shit…_'


End file.
